


Salón 214

by burningstar



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Brotherly Love, Celos, Everyone Is Gay, Family, First Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, In a way, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mikey isto pure for me, Naaa, Pining, Raph is a Dork, Romance, and Donnie is in denny, it hurts, jelous, oh well, seguire añadiendo mas cuando me acuerde, so much pining, solo son mas abiertos de mente, we'll see, wonder what casey's thinking
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningstar/pseuds/burningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey Jones es uno de los mejores jugadores de la preparatoria Panteras, sin embargo, no puede decirse lo mismo de sus notas, así pues con la amenaza de ser sacado del equipo y perderse el gran juego del año, Jones tendrá que encontrar la manera se subirlas y rápido, y puede que cierto chico nerd sea su salvación, lastimosamente hay un pequeño problemita…..ninguno soporta al otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LA PLÁTICA

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaime: los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños creadores, solo los tome prestados con fines emocionales XD
> 
> Advertencia: es una relación chico/chico así que si no te gusta se pide de la manera más atenta posible que pases a retirarte y a buscar alguno que sea de tu interés y agrado, para que no te sientas ofendidxs por el contenido especulado en el texto y en el previo futuro del fic (aunque la verdad no entiendo el escándalo, un crush es un crush y amor es amor)
> 
> También puede contener palabrotas y un poco de violencia (XD pero más que todo por parte de Casey, se pide de antemano que no se enojen por ello)
> 
> Otra cosa, esto es un UA (universo alterno) así que las tortugas y Splinter aquí son humanos, igual que todos los mutantes que existen y existirán.
> 
> Jonatello y Raph/Mikey

Algo estaba mal.

Casey se movía inquieto en su asiento que estaba frente a un gran escritorio café caoba vacío, esperaba la llegada del director y mentalmente repasaba la semana por si había hecho algo para que, en mitad de la práctica, fuera llamado por megáfono.

Nada.

El no recordaba haber causado alguna infracción, roto alguna regla o cualquier otra basura de la cual, _y es siempre_ , le culpaban, para después terminar en detención la mayor parte del tiempo.

En si el _casi_ nunca rompía las reglas, a menos de que tuviera razone para hacerlo, pese a que a veces lo hacía por diversión, no podía negarlo era genial tener la adrenalina recorriéndole las venas, pero esta vez el no había hecho nada para que le llamaran, es mas no había venido en toda la semana más que para entre…

_Oh_.

Olvídenlo, ya entendió.

_¡Demonios!_ Sabía que no debió haber ido a esa fiesta.

Aun podía sentirla: alcohol, barco, chicas, adrenalina, música metálica, Sip, resaca universal.

Aunque estuvo asombrosa.

Oyó como la puerta de madera rechinaba al ser abierta y por el rabillo del ojo noto como un hombre canoso y obeso entraba con un pequeño folder, y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando noto su nombre escrito en el.

— _Buenas tardes señor Jones_ \- hablo el director Porter, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro- _veo que recibió mi mensaje._

Bueno, si se le puede llamar mensaje a que la secretaria le hablo con la voz de pito que tenía y empezaba a lanzar a diestras y siniestra palabrotas cuando creía que tenía el micrófono apagado.

— _Se puede decir, que si señor director_ \- Casey saco su usual sonrisa engreída, mientras trataba de mostrarse relajado, posando los pies sobre el escritorio del director.

**Regla #1** cuando hace algo malo _\- jamás_ dejes que te descubran.

De ninguna manera dejaría que le expulsaran.

Si, lo admitía, puede que él no sea el chico más aplicado u ordenado de todo el maldito colegio, y sin mentir, aborrecía la escuela, pero también era cierto que adoraba el hockey y esa cárcel social era la única manera que pudiera jugarlo sin gastar dinero.

Sino, hace _muuuuucho_ tiempo que se hubiera largado de ahí.

El director simplemente alzo una ceja, pero no dijo nada, coloco la carpeta sobre el escritorio y la abrió pulcramente y mientras leí el contenido, el silencio volvió a inundar el lugar haciendo que el moreno se sintiera sofocado e incómodo decidió mirar hacia otro lado, como lamentaba no haber traído su reproductor.

Una tos, de esas que hacen para llamar tu atención, se hizo oír y cuando volvió a posar la mirada sobre el mayor este le miraba serio; bueno, siempre estaba serio _y amargado_ , pero pudo notar que sus ojos brillaban, resaltándose en la opaca habitación.

Casey trago duro.

Esto no estaba bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— _Qu- ¡NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO!_ \- en este punto Casey había saltado de su asiento, haciendo que la silla en la que estaba se volteara, golpeo con fuerza el escritorio con ambos puños y miro entre incrédulo y rabioso al hombre frente a él.

Esto no estar pasándole.

Definitivamente era un sueño, no, una pesadilla, porque de _ninguna manera_ , era imposible, así de fácil.

Le iban a sacar del equipo.

La charla había empezado incomoda, con una pequeña introducción d aquel vejete sobre las normas y derechos de la escuela, estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido, si no fuera porque el mayor había tocado el punto de las actividades deportivas, y fue ahí cuando, de la carpeta amarillenta, sacaba una nota color naranja, Casey reconocí aquel papel y abrió grandes los ojos que casi se le salían de la cara y por poco era así, cuando, la letra de su entrenador, hosca y algo irregular, se alzaba en firma donde daba su aprobación para que el chico fuera suspendido temporalmente del equipo.

Y todo por las jodidas notas.

El director le miraba aburrido, entrelazo sus mano y se recargo en su asiento, mirando como el adolescente empezaba a caminar cual animal enjaulado y se ponía a rabiar consigo mismo.

— _Lo siento mucho, pero así está el asunto, para que un jugador de cualquier deporte que la escuela ofrece pueda seguir participando en ella debe, por lo menos, tener un 7 promedio_ \- detuvo su discurso mientras miraba la carpeta llena de papeles de los diferentes maestros del chico y no decían muchas cosas alentadoras sobre el- _políticas de la escuela señor Jones._

— _Jodase usted y sus políticas_!- al instante el chico se tapó la boca con ambas manos, _mierda_ , esto ya bailo.

El director afilo la mirada un segundo pero luego la relajo, debería expulsarlo aquí y ahora, pero no podía, no cuando el juego estaba cerca.

En sus adentros gruño mientras contaba hasta 10, los mocoso de hoy en día, _que desperdicio!_

— _Pero no se preocupe; para estos casos, como decirlos, especiales, la escuela pone a su disposición una amplia gama de opciones, pero ya que para usted algunas ya son irrelevantes, me temo que la lista se ha acortado considerablemente._

Casey le miraba rígido esperando el veredicto.

— _Tiene 2 opciones, ambas muy aceptables e integras-_ continuo serio el mayor- _la primera es la más fácil y obvia, usted se va._

A Casey se le detuvo el corazón y por un segundo vio borroso.

— _Pero, como usted sabe, el gran torneo se está próximo-_ esto hizo que el moreno, que se había desplomado en el suelo, alzara la cabeza, estaba diciendo ese patán con corbata lo que creía que estaba diciendo _\- y si por mí dependiera usted ya se habría ido-_ suspiro pesado y miro vagamente el pequeño mundo de plástico _\- pero eso nos pondría en la derrota automática, y como sabe yo soy fiel a esta institución, así que no._

Casey creyó flotar al oír aquello y sintió como si una tonelada se hubiera ido de su espalda _._

— _Así que irremediablemente no me queda de otra que darle la 2 opción, asi que escuche con atención, tiene hasta el día de inauguración para subir sus notas, no me interesa como o cuando, tanto sea reglamentario y_ _ **legal**_ _, si lo logra, usted habrá sobrevivido al estar al borde de la expulsión._

No necesitaba oír más, en palabras cortas y resumidas, si lograba obtener por lo menos un 8 en sus clases, ya se la rifo con el juego.

Sin decir palabra fue rumbo a la puerta, pues el director empezó a checar su computadora, una invitación silenciosa, a que se largara del lugar, cosa que no se lo pensó 2 veces.

Pero antes de que la puerta cerrara tras de sí, escucho algo que le puso los pelos de punta.

— _Suerte señor Jones_ \- la voz del director se hizo oír mientras una sonrisa cruel aparecía en su cara- _la necesitara_.


	2. EL PROBLEMA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey Jones es uno de los mejores jugadores de la preparatoria Panteras, sin embargo, no puede decirse lo mismo de sus notas, así pues con la amenaza de ser sacado del equipo y perderse el gran juego del año, Jones tendrá que encontrar la manera se subirlas y rápido, y puede que cierto chico nerd sea su salvación, lastimosamente hay un pequeño problemita…..ninguno soporta al otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaime: los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños creadores, solo los tome prestados con fines emocionales XD
> 
> Advertencia: es una relación chico/chico así que si no te gusta se pide de la manera más atenta posible que pases a retirarte y a buscar alguno que sea de tu interés y agrado, para que no te sientas ofendidxs por el contenido especulado en el texto y en el previo futuro del fic (aunque la verdad no entiendo el escándalo, un crush es un crush y amor es amor)
> 
> También puede contener palabrotas y un poco de violencia (XD pero más que todo por parte de Casey, se pide de antemano que no se enojen por ello)
> 
> Otra cosa, esto es un UA (universo alterno) así que las tortugas y Splinter aquí son humanos, igual que todos los mutantes que existen y existirán.
> 
> Jonatello y Raph/Mikey

_—No._

_—Pe-pero es por una buena causa!_

_—No me interesa._

_—No seas así._                                          

Okey.

Esto no estaba funcionando.

Después de la motivadora y espeluznante cita con el director, Casey literalmente había salió volando de la oficina y corrió rumbo hacia la primera persona que le vino a la cabeza y mentalmente buscaba algo con que pudiera _obligarla_ a ayudarlo, pero eso; si es que sucede, sería lo último que haría, _pff,_ admitámoslo, nadie podía resistirse a los encantos de Casey Galante Jones.

Pero April O’Neill no era nadie.

Llego casi patinando de espaldas a ella, mientras esta guardaba sus libros y cuando estuvo justo a medio metro; quizás porque el jodido día quería demostrarle que podía ponerse peor  o por su anormal sexto sentido, la chica había dado media vuelta y le había plantado tal puñetazo en la cara, que le ayudo un poco a detenerse justo, pero ahora estaba tirado en el piso y se sobaba el mentón mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a su pelirroja amiga.

_Maldita sea:_ ella y su entrenamiento.

Cuando la chica descubrió a quien le había soltado el golpe, se le quedo mirando unos segundos, e ingenuamente pensó que se disculparía, pero lo único que hizo fue dar media vuelta y seguir en lo suyo.

_—Ups_.

_—Ups?, solo dirás eso, ¿¡ups!? , Pudiste haberme matado vieja loca!-_ Jones se había parado de un salto y si las miradas pudieran matar, April ahora sería sushi humano, pero ella simplemente le miro con ojos aburridos para luego sonreír de lado.

_—Dime que necesitas cerebro de hielo._

Y es ahí donde todo se fue al carajo.

Decir que Casey estaba desesperado era quedarse corto, el chico estaba cerca del colapso nervioso y la pelirroja no ayudaba mucho a tranquilizar esa sensación negándose rotundamente a ayudarlo, normalmente no era así, “ _de seguro anda en sus días”_ pero obvio no podía decirle eso, necesitaba que lo ayudara no que lo matara; mentalmente conto hasta el número que siempre lo tranquilizaba, que era el 16, y volvió a la carga.

_—No estas entendiendo, así que te lo explicare leeeentamente_ \- le dijo mientras alargaba la e, como si l estuviera tratando de explicar a un niño la diferencia entre el mar y el cielo- _se-mi-tu-to-raaaa._

La pelirroja solo se le quedo mirando con cara de “ _enserio, es lo mejor que sabes hacer”_ , suspiro pesado y le dijo:

_—Casey, tu sabes perfecto porque no quiero_.

El chico hizo una mueca, _pues claro que sabía_!, pero Casey no era _él_ , no era un simple desconocido; y pese a que la chica lo sabía, aun así, entendía si le tendría que costar un poco, además,  no tenía a _nadie_ más a que pudiera acudir.

_—Anda, no seas así, te necesito-_ ya estuvo, estaba rogando, que bajo había caído.

La chica ya no dijo nada, tratando de transmitir, en silencio, que esa era su respuesta final, el moreno capto la indirecta y sintió como todas sus esperanza se iban por el desagüe.

April, por su parte, guardaba algunos libros en su mochila, recordando lo qué había sucedido 3 meses atrás, con solo recordarlo un horrible escalofrió le recorría la espalda, estúpidos chicos sin cerebro que se hacen llamar deportistas, jamás e los jamases volvería a caer en sus estúpidas bromas.

Además, suficiente tenía con ser la tutora de su hermano menor, muchas gracias.

Pero….

Noto como el chico se empezó a dar de golpes contra el casillero una y otra vez, se veía demacrado y los ojos los tenía vacíos y su usual ánimo estaba por los suelos, ¿ _de verdad estaba tan desesperado?_

Le miro preocupada, sabía que el chico le gustaba el hockey, pero, _¿tanto así?_

En su mente se debatió un duelo entre su cerebro y corazón, y pese a que el día de hoy no fue  uno de sus mejore días; pues un incidente en la clase de química la había dejado con el pelo morado por 2 horas, y no era nada divertido, de veras que no, que la anduvieran señalando mientras le lanzaba apodos nada originales, pero Casey no sabía eso y tal vez fue un poco dura con él, después de todo él no tenía la culpa de su humor de perros.

Sonó una campana en su cabeza donde, victorioso, el corazón había ganado mientras el cerebro estaba bajo el, la chica sonrió, esta vez sincera y se acercó al moreno y puso una mano sobre sus cabellos desordenados, haciendo que el otro le mirara con cara de perrito regañado.

_—Pero se quien sí._

Casey paro su tortura y le miro mudo, un segundo después estaba siendo alzada  por la cintura gracias las manos del moreno; quien, con una enorme sonrisa donde se le notaban claros los dientes faltantes y chuecos,  empezó a girarla junto con él al mismo tiempo que le decía gracias una y otra vez.

Y no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente ante la acción del chico.

Puede que Casey sea un idiota egocéntrico que tiene el ego subido hasta el infinito y más allá.

Pero aun así…

Tuvo que darle otro puñetazo cuando;  y de seguro esta vez iba sin intensión, Casey trato de darle un beso, de seguro en la mejilla y como resultado el chico termino en el suelo y se volvía a sobar la mandíbula.

Nop, seguía sin lamentarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVIENTEN LO QUE SEA TOMASTES, CUCHILLOS, COMENTS, KUDOS (NO SE QUE FEGADOS SON PORQUE SHOY NUEVA PERO BAUNO)


	3. LA SOLUCIÓN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey Jones es uno de los mejores jugadores de la preparatoria Panteras, sin embargo, no puede decirse lo mismo de sus notas, así pues con la amenaza de ser sacado del equipo y perderse el gran juego del año, Jones tendrá que encontrar la manera se subirlas y rápido, y puede que cierto chico nerd sea su salvación, lastimosamente hay un pequeño problemita…..ninguno soporta al otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaime: los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños creadores, solo los tome prestados con fines emocionales XD
> 
> Advertencia: es una relación chico/chico así que si no te gusta se pide de la manera más atenta posible que pases a retirarte y a buscar alguno que sea de tu interés y agrado, para que no te sientas ofendidxs por el contenido especulado en el texto y en el previo futuro del fic (aunque la verdad no entiendo el escándalo, un crush es un crush y amor es amor)
> 
> También puede contener palabrotas y un poco de violencia (XD pero más que todo por parte de Casey, se pide de antemano que no se enojen por ello)
> 
> Otra cosa, esto es un UA (universo alterno) así que las tortugas y Splinter aquí son humanos, igual que todos los mutantes que existen y existirán.
> 
> Jonatello y Raph/Mikey

El timbre sonó con fuerza; anunciando, _al fin_ , el esperado fin de la jornada escolar, los pasillos se congestionaron rápidamente mientras tanto chicas como chicos platicaban en lo que podrían hacer el fin de semana y como era puente, eso significaba solo una cosa: _libertad total!_

Excepto, tal vez, para un chico moreno, que había pasado la mayor parte del día de maestro a maestro, preguntando, pidiendo, _rogando_ , tareas o proyectos extras que pudieran ayudarle lo más que pudieran con sus calificaciones.

No solo tenía que aprobar en sus exámenes, _lastimosamente_ , también tenía que hacer puntos extra, para no hundirse más de lo que ya está; pese a que algunos profesores fueron comprensivos, léase la Sr. Mason se ira a su lista de personas que recibirán un regalo, y véase que es corta, obviando que sería a mano claro, pero igual.

Pero no todos podían ser aquella dulce y bondadosa ancianita que impartía su clase de arte; porque si, hasta en esa estaba de la chingada, si no que como método de castramiento, las materias más pesadas (historia, geografía, calculo, **podía seguirle pero solo diré etc**.) en resumen las 12 asignaturas, se unieron para que el pobre chico hockey dijera adiós a sus fiestas, peleas y sobre todo el _patrullaje._

Al menos en eso, O’ Niel estaba feliz.

Y hablado de ella…

Cuando por fin pudo pasar de entre el mar de gente; con olor a sudor, perfume barato y comida, casi asfixiado, se encontró frente a frente con la chica que estaba hablando tranquilamente con Irma, frunció el ceño, odiaba tener que hacer esto, pero prefería que le atropellaran antes de que la peli morada metiera las narices donde no le importaba, ni loco se pondría a hablar de ello en público.

Suficiente tenía con que la pelirroja supiera.

Sin más se acercó (corrió) hacia ellas y en un hábil y certero movimiento, atrapo la muñeca de la chica, y antes de siquiera saber que demonios estaba ocurriendo, Casey se dio a la fuga con April siendo llevada a modo de saco de papas sobre sus hombros, la oji-azul pestañeaba incrédula mientras su cerebro procesaba lo de recién y cuando ya le cayó el veinte, le soltó un golpe en la nuca, haciendo que el moreno que ya había agarrado vuelo, se descolocara y se detuviera entre trasvillos.

Cuando por fin paro el chico bajo a su amiga, que por cierto no se veía nada feliz y al sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, simplemente se cruzó de brazos y trato de asesinarlo con la mirada pero el moreno la repelió con una sonrisa de lado y la miraba irónico como diciendo “ups”.

La oji-azul le saco la lengua y tal y como le había hecho el más alto, le agarro por la muñeca y sin decir palabra se lo llevo hacia la dirección opuesta lejos del bullicio y miradas indiscretas.

 _—Oye, se puede saber a dónde demonios crees que me llevas?_ – le pregunto pero sin soltarse, muy pocas veces tienes a una April O’ Neil dispuesta a llevarte de manita (o en este caso de muñeca) hacia quien sabe dónde, cosas así pasan una vez cada 20 años.

 _—Tú a dónde crees?_ \- le respondió mientras doblaban por la derecha, solo para toparse con otra manada de gente estorbando, oyó como la chica bufaba y sin más se adentró, junto con el medio-arrastrado-Casey, mientras trataba de hacerse pasar.

A Casey le tomo solo un segundo entender de que estaba hablando, y sonrió emocionado.

Después de una exhaustiva búsqueda, 10 minutos,  la chica había hecho contacto con la supuesta “salvación” de Jones y pese a que no pudo oír nada de lo que hablaba por el teléfono, más porque la chica se había metido al baño, y si no fuera porque estaba lleno de chicas que de seguro estaban dispuestas a apalearlo si se le ocurría meterse, cosa que si  hubiera hecho, no tendría que andar rompiéndose la cabeza para saber de _la chica,_ obviamente, que le enseñaría.

Y pese que le había preguntado, April no le había dicho mucho de la persona que le ayudarían a salvarse de una expulsión nada querida, y por más que le quiso sacar el nombre, simplemente no pudo.

 _Pero es que importaba!_ La pelirroja le había prometido y cuando un O’ Niel promete, su palabra es ley.

Solo esperaba que fuera ardiente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

April dirigió al moreno por varios corredores, hasta que la horda de voces fue bajando de intensidad y después de unos 20 minutos llegaron a un apartado de la escuela, que si bien no estaba cerrado, era muy poco usado, solo para experimentos o proyectos, mas especifico por los del salón de química y ciencias, dirigidas por su chiflado profesor, el señor Slotto.

Y ahora que lo pensaba….

 _¡Carajo!_ Olvido decirle su situación y tenía que entregarle un proyecto para fin de mes, sip, esto ya valió.

Llegaron a un corredor repleto de las tantas aulas medio abandonas y pararon en una con el viejo número, hecho de metal oxidado, “ _214_ ”, debajo de él estaba una pequeña ventana, que queda de más decir que estaba asquerosamente sucia, pero no tanto para que no se pueda notar una figura del otro lado de la madera vieja que no había notado su presencia aun.

Casey limpio un poco el vidrio de su lado y abrió enormemente los ojos cuando pudo definir mejor a quien estaba viendo de perfil.

El chico, era alto, casi tanto como Casey, de seguro median lo mismo, el cabello castaño, peinado ligeramente hacia arriba, ojos color café cobrizo, pero bajo la luz parecían de sangre espesa y oscura, como la boca la tenía entre abierta, podía admirarse la pequeña brecha entre sus dientes, vestía una camiseta morada con la cara de Batman impresa en ella y unos jeans oscuros de mezclilla.

Donatello Hideaki*

Estaba sentado sobre el escritorio del profesor, mientras en su regazo estaba una pequeña libreta y se podía a preciar como el lápiz volaba entre sus dedos mientras escribía lo que a saber su madre no le interesaba.

Ajeno al par de ojos que le observaban, el par de amigos se quedaron en silencio, April esperando alguna reacción por parte del moreno y este....

Bueno Casey estaba hecho piedra.

La chica notando esto le paso una mano  frente a su cara pero solo obtuvo un pestañeo lento por parte del chico, 2 segundos después el chico se encontraba del otro lado del pasillo, y le siseaba con la mirada a la puerta.

 _—Ah no, eso sí que no, cualquiera menos **él**_ \- escupió el moreno con un tono de agresividad tan fuerte, mientras señalaba señalaba la puerta con su mano, que la chica solo le miro muda.

Alzando una ceja y le miro hastiada, _ya sabía!_  sabía que reaccionaria así y de seguro el castaño; que por cierto, tardo un buen en convencer, y no fue nada fácil, sobre todo con las pinches chismosas que tiene por compañeras espiándole, tampoco estaría saltando de emoción.

Pero tenían que.

Ambos no tenían de otro, el moreno porque lo necesitaba, si o si, a eso era a huevo o sino, **adiós hockey.**

Y el castaño porque ya no podía decir que no.

Así que, _madres!_

 _—Casey te recuerdo que esto es lo único que te separa a ti y  la bota que de seguro usaran para lanzarte_ _de aquí_ – lo ven, que les dije.

El moreno le miro perplejo para después empezar a hacer una rabieta, April solo le miro, apoyada contra la pared, hasta que terminara, conocía a Casey lo suficiente para saber cuando no hay que entrometerse.

Si el chico estaba estresado, que se desahogue.

Además cuando acaba terminaba medio agotado así que podría tomar ventaja de ello y convencerlo de alguna forma, peor mientras pensaba algún argumento que pudiera ayudarle, noto que la puerta de madera vieja crujía a su lado y cuando viro la vista se encontró con que el castaño había salido, para saber que estaba pasando, a la primera persona que vio fue a la pelirroja y una sonrisa le apareció en la cara.

 _—Hola April_.

 _—Que hay Donnie_ \- la chica le devolvió la sonrisa, haciendo que se le arrugue un poco la nariz, pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más, un fuerte golpe se hizo presente; cuando dirigieron su vista hacia la causa, notaron que el moreno empezó a golpear los casilleros, despintados y oxidados, a puño limpio, y la chica mentalmente suspiro…

Para luego abrir grande los ojos, cuando, vio como el castaño se iba hacia el moreno y en menos de un parpadeo estaba frente a Casey mientras con ambas manos detenía los puños del moreno; para que dejara de maltratar los lockers, el otro le miro sorprendido, pues actualmente nadie, en la vida, había sido capaz de detenerle, y en un solo intento.

Frunció el ceño a más no poder.

 _—Tu no acabas de hacer lo que creo que acabas de hacer_ \- le siseo molesto.

_—Esto es vandalismo **, Jones** , no dejare que denigres estas instalaciones con tus berrinches de bebe._

Bien.

El no _acaba_ de decir _eso._

Se miraron con fuego en los ojos, tratando de ver quién podía matar primero al otro con la mirada más rápido, llegaron a juntar sus frentes pero ambos se negaban a perder el concurso de miradas que inconscientemente, habían empezado; ni siquiera notaron, que Donnie, que estaba de espaldas, ahora estaba apoyado contra los casilleros y las manos de ambos chicos parecían que tenían una competencia aparte, donde el ganador era a ver quién podía hacer que el otro retrocediera más.

Si hubiera habido gente, de seguro si se separaban, pero como el único público era la oji-azul ni se molestaron;  así que ella, con cara aburrida, aprovecho y les tomo una foto, sin sonido de flash, _obvio_ , para después guardarlo en su chaqueta y dirigirse a los 2 chicos que seguían ajenos al mundo, solo volvieron en si cuando April les tomo por las orejas con sus delicadas manos y les llevo con fuerza adentro del aula.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _—Aauauauauau, suéltame bruta que no soy un niño!_ \- le decía un Casey jones adolorido, tratando de hacer que lo soltara por medio de manotazos.

 _—Aunque odio decirlo, estoy de acuerdo con él en esto_ \- hablo Donnie con una mueca de dolor, pero eso no lo detenía a parar los golpes que Jones le trataba de dar a su amiga.

Sus plegarias fueron cumplidas cuando la pelirroja los puso a ambos en una  de las tantas silla de una de las tantas mesas de parejas que había en el viejo laboratorio de química y mientras se sobaban las pobres e inocentes orejitas, la chica se subió a la mesa contigua y mientras se ponía en posición de loto, ambos chicos descubrieron que estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro, así que sin más se hicieron distancia, casi casi quedando cada uno en los lados de los bordes de la mesa, como si ella fuera una pared que les protegía de un virus.

Desde donde estaba su lucha de miradas continuo y la chica suspiro…

April se apretó el puente de la nariz con fastidio, si quería irse a su casa, para comer, pues primero lo primero, y después ayudar a su hermano con sus estudios, tenía primero que atender a estos dos bebes crecidos.

 _—Miren ninguno tiene voz en esto y ya no pueden echarse para atrás_ \- les dijo yendo al grano mientras poniendo las manos en su cadera y les miraba enojada, haciendo de recordadora ( **n/a: *blurg*HarryPotter*blurg*)** , del motivo porque estaban aquí, parecía madre regañando a sus hijos, _que demonios!-_ _así que por lo pronto, tendrán que ayudarse quieran o **no-**_ Casey hizo amago de objetar pero se le fueron las ganas al ver la mirada relampagueante de la chica y se conformó con bufar ente dientes.

El castaño no dijo nada, pero tampoco estaba muy feliz que digamos, pero por respeto _y temor_ a la pelirroja prefirió no decir nada, por su parte, al ver cómo había quedado la cosa, la chica asintió conforme y resoplo por la nariz, _hombres._

Tomo sus cosas con todas las intensiones de largarse de allí y dejar que los chicos empezaran, o intentaran empezar, la sesión pero antes de cruzar la puerta medio salida, paró en seco y dijo:

_—Mírenlo de esta forma, quizás, pueden ser amigos, ¿no?_

_— **NO!**_ **-** la respuesta salió a coro y ambos chicos se miraron rabiosos antes de desviar las cara hacia el lado contrario y se cruzaban de brazos.

April solo hizo un facepalm y suspiro irritada.

Okey.

Esto no iba a resultar.


	4. SESIÓN 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey Jones es uno de los mejores jugadores de la preparatoria Panteras, sin embargo, no puede decirse lo mismo de sus notas, así pues con la amenaza de ser sacado del equipo y perderse el gran juego del año, Jones tendrá que encontrar la manera se subirlas y rápido, y puede que cierto chico nerd sea su salvación, lastimosamente hay un pequeño problemita…..ninguno soporta al otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaime: los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños creadores, solo los tome prestados con fines emocionales XD
> 
> Advertencia: es una relación chico/chico así que si no te gusta se pide de la manera más atenta posible que pases a retirarte y a buscar alguno que sea de tu interés y agrado, para que no te sientas ofendidxs por el contenido especulado en el texto y en el previo futuro del fic (aunque la verdad no entiendo el escándalo, un crush es un crush y amor es amor)
> 
> También puede contener palabrotas y un poco de violencia (XD pero más que todo por parte de Casey, se pide de antemano que no se enojen por ello)
> 
> Otra cosa, esto es un UA (universo alterno) así que las tortugas y Splinter aquí son humanos, igual que todos los mutantes que existen y existirán.
> 
> Jonatello y Raph/Mikey

***Puck***

_—Basta._

***Puck**Puck***

_—Hablo enserio._

***PLAF***

¿Porque rayos había aceptado esto?

 _Ah sí_.

Por una criatura con cuerpo y nombre, Michelangelo Hideaki, su hermano menor, literalmente, era el _único_ motivo por lo que estaba soportando todo este embrollo.

Después de que la pelirroja, les sermonara y advirtiera, que si llegaba a encontrar siquiera un solo raspón en alguno en ellos, correría sangre y solo Dios sabe si podrían ser capaces de cumplir su palabra, pues había una delgada, _finísima_ , línea entre asesinarse o ser asesinados.

Cuando la chica se fue dejando que la maltratada puerta se cerrara tras ella, un silencio cayó sobre ellos como un martillo y pese a que el duelo de miradas termino en empate (gracias a la pelirroja), decidieron que era mejor empezar para acabar de una buena vez.

El moreno literalmente había traído consigo todo el contiendo de su casillero, y su fuera posible el casillero en sí, mostrando papeles de todo tipo, desde los apuntes hasta lo que parecían ser proyectos de las clases, léase _parecían._

Como ninguno quería estar cerca del otro, el castaño decido agarra una silla y sentarse frente a toda esa pila de, supone, trabajo duro.

_"Mediocre será"._

Casey se había sentado en la mesa contigua y desde hace más de media hora, en lo que el checaba, el moreno le había cubierto todo la espalda, y sospechaba que también en la cabeza, con bolitas de papel babeadas con sus asquerosos gérmenes, _ewww._

Pero lo necesitaba.

Estaba así de cerca, solo un poqueto mas, de que le dieran una beca completa en sus estudios, y eso le ayudaría mucho, pues pese a que la institución no era algo barato o gratis, podía mantenerse a flote gracias a su inteligencia.

Lástima que de su hermanito, no pudiera decirse lo mismo.

No es que fuera tonto, claro que no, pero no podían financiarse para que ambos estuvieran en el colegio, y pese a que él se había ofrecido a dejar que el rubio fuera en vez de él, no pudo competir contra el niño, que se negaba rotundamente, objetando que, y cito: " _el mundo no puede perderse tu asombrosidad hermano, ve, ve y no mires atrás, te prometo no quemar la casa"_

Tardaron una semana, pero al final el rubio había ganado la contienda.

Cuando entro el primer día de clase, lo primero que hizo fue ir directo al departamento de información y ahí descubrió que ofrecían becas, que iban desde conducta hasta deportivas, busco la académica y casi se ponía a bailar ahí mismo cuando leyó los requisitos que necesitaba para obtenerla, ente tareas, proyectos y muchas horas des desvelo los últimos 2 años, la había logrado mantener, si no fuera por un pequeñísimo punto: servicio social.

Tenía que haber, por lo menos, ayudado o contribuido de alguna forma a la institución y había elegido ser tutor, pero no era algo sencillo, porque también decía que debía dar resultado, o sea, a punta de pistola tenía que hacer pasar a los más burros, lo que le sigue.

Si no, adiós beca.

Por eso estaba ahí, revisando tareas, probablemente sacas de lo más profundo de un basurero (casillero), pues apestaban, como no tienes idea, tanto metafórica como literal pues venían con errores ortográficos que harían que un niño de kínder se viera superior, dibujos, tachones y ni siquiera le hagan empezar con sus apuntes, eso era un condón?

**_Ugh._ **

Pero no dejaría que por culpa de un deportista, con dientes y letra horrorosos, le mandara todo su esfuerzo a la mierda, solo porque era un idiota.

Los exámenes tampoco era un consuelo, en su vida, y fíjense que su hermano tampoco era el más brillante; había visto tantas x en un solo papel y el asistía a clases avanzadas de cálculo, hasta Mikey se veía más inteligente a su lado.

 _Esto_ era un asco.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras se apretaba el entrecejo, había _muuuuuchisim_ o trabajo que hacer.

 _—Muy bien Jones, ya acabe aquí-_ hablo mientras volteaba su cabeza para hablar con el chico.

Mala idea.

El moreno viendo la oportunidad, uso su cerbatana y lanzo de lleno una bola pegajosa justo en su cara, fue tal la fuerza del impacto que hizo para atrás la cabeza, cuando volvió a posicionarla bien, Casey pensó por un momento ver al diablo, al castaño le temblaban las cejas de furia y su boca hacia una mueca de enfado que hasta los dientes le rechinaban y que hablar de sus ojos…

Parecían fuego vivo.

Donnie se quitó, pero sin despegar su cara homicida de la de Jones, el papel que se había posicionado justo en medio de su cara y se la lanzo de lleno al chico.

Casey, que pese le asusto, _solo un poqueto_ , la cara del chico, había estado con una sonrisa burlona y su típica pose; los pies sobre la mesa y las manos detrás de la cabeza, se había estado divirtiendo de lo lindo llenando al chico de a saber qué cosas asquerosa habían estado habitando debajo de la mesa llena de polvo y era divertido también ver como Donnie se tensaba más y más con cada cosa que le lanzaba pero no decía nada, solo se encogía, pero nunca se esperó a que el castaño se la devolviera y el resultado termino con él casi cayéndose de su posición al ser atacado con la misma cosa mohosa y húmeda que había lanzado.

Guacala.

Miro al castaño con furia, _esto no se quedaría así._

Y así empezó una guerra que iba para largo, con los apuntes y libros olvidados, ambos chicos se dispusieron a usar todo lo que tuvieran a su alcance, más específico lo que estaba bajo las mesas y en un segundo el salón se había vuelto zona de guerra y ambos se negaban a ceder.

Donnie se refugió tras el escritorio de roble del maestro, mientras tomaba un respiro y recargaba municiones, fue entonces cuando noto la hora en su reloj y puso cara de espanto.

 _Demonios!_ ya era muy tarde; su hermano debe estar muriéndose, pues recordó, que no le había avisado sobre este pequeño asunto, ya hasta lo imaginaba corriendo de piso en piso, con sus pies descalzos para luego llegar a la recepción y empezara a gritar a todo pulmón que le habían secuestrado o peor.

Tenía que largarse de ahí, no importa si mañana tendría que pagar por esto, _lo siento April_ , pero su hermano ante todo.

Saco por un lado la cabeza para ver si no había moros en la costa…

**_*PLAF*_ **

Bien, era inútil, no podría hacer nada y no dejaría que el moreno supiera de su situación pues sabría que lo usaría como ventaja, mientras se quitaba lo que parecía ser chicle, le mando un pequeño mensaje a su vecino, para que cuidara del rubio en lo que salía de esta.

despues de que el mensaje fue enviado, la foto de la pelirroja y el salia de fondo de pantalla y por primera, miro con reproche la cara de su mejor amiga.

Y más le valía a O' Neil estar cumpliendo _su_ parte del trato.


	5. LA LLEGADA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaime: los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños creadores, solo los tome prestados con fines emocionales XD
> 
> Advertencia: es una relación chico/chico así que si no te gusta se pide de la manera más atenta posible que pases a retirarte y a buscar alguno que sea de tu interés y agrado, para que no te sientas ofendidxs por el contenido especulado en el texto y en el previo futuro del fic (aunque la verdad no entiendo el escándalo, un crush es un crush y amor es amor)
> 
> También puede contener palabrotas y un poco de violencia (XD pero más que todo por parte de Casey, se pide de antemano que no se enojen por ello)
> 
> Otra cosa, esto es un UA (universo alterno) así que las tortugas y Splinter aquí son humanos, igual que todos los mutantes que existen y existirán.
> 
> Jonatello y Raph/Mikey

Cuando llego a su casa, fue recibida por el olor a comida recién hecha, flores y los estridentes sonidos de la consola de su hermano, sonrió feliz, _3 días_.

3 días sin chicas huecas con olor a Channel, profesores que haría dormir hasta una silla, tareas estresantes y lo mejor de todo, sin hombres idiotas que le crispen los nervios, _aah,_ que bueno es estar el casa, donde habitaba la paz y…..

_***BOOM*** _

" _¡Mierda!"_

Corrió directo a la cocina, de donde empezaba a salir una densa nube negra, solo para encontrarse a su hermano y padre en frente del microondas y a su madre cubriéndose detrás de la pequeña mesa/barra que estaba frente a ellos.

April se empezó a frotar las sienes, ya deduciendo lo que había sucedido.

— _¿Aluminio?-_ muy bien, ya no sospechaba, _ahora_ estaba segura que su hermano fue un psicótico en su vida pasada.

— _No, mis aretes_ \- fue lo que contesto su madre, sonriéndole de lado, después de salir de su escondite mientras se encogía de hombro, como diciendo " _que se hace_ "; se acercó y le planto un abrazo y como respuesta su mama le correspondió al mismo tiempo que le besaba la frente, haciendo que algunos mechones plateados de su cabellera le cosquillaran las mejillas, April jamás pensó estar más que feliz de ver el color, del ahora, cabello, además eso no impido que dejara de ser la mujer, con carácter fuerte y sonrisa amable, que hasta la fecha amaba incondicional.

La abrazo un poco más, hasta que una tos brusca las saco del momento madre/hija, notando como su hermanito trataba de huir del humo y con una mano sobre su garganta intentaba jalar cachos de aire limpio mientras se alejaba del microondas.

También noto de los nuevos raspones y vendas alrededor la mayor parte de sus brazos y pies descalzos, soltó un bufido de desaprobación.

Raphael O' Niel sí que era un caso.

Pese a sus 12 años, su hermano tenía más problemas con la vida que cualquier otra persona y a veces era imposible negarlo, pues con aquellos ojos color esmeralda, cuerpo delgado pero muy atlético, obvio no podía faltar el vivo cabello color fuego que caracterizaba a su familia y se peinaba en puntas, lo que le hacía lucir más alto de lo que en realidad era y su característica más destacada: una cicatriz que le cruzaba la mayor parte de la mejilla izquierda (de la cual el responsable no la libro cuando ella lo encontró) rebelde por naturaleza y algo reservado, amante del peligro y un buscapleitos por gusto, _bueno_ , eso Jones se lo había pegado.

" _Por algo son amigos"_

April se acercó para revolverle los cabellos con ambas manos, importándole un comino que Raph se empezara a quejar para que lo dejara en paz y como resultado no sintió cuando unas manos agarraran parte de la chaqueta amarilla que tenia puesta y ya fue tarde cuando su hermano la uso como servilleta.

Un gritito y April hizo una mueca mientras alejaba su preciada chaqueta de la ya-medio-limpia cara de su hermano, le lanzo una mirada asesina y este le respondió con su típica sonrisa sínica.

Pero esta no duro mucho cuando su mama empezó a limpiarle la cara con un trapo y sus "babas maternales" arrugo la nariz pero se dejó hacer mientras esta, con una sonrisa ligera, pregunto:

— _¿Que harían sin nosotras?_

— _Tengo que responder a eso?_

Como repuesta recibió un zape por parte de su madre y la miro desafiante a lo que ella también se la regreso.

— _B-bueno, ¿q-quién quiere pizza?-_ se interpuso Kirby O' Niel, que al igual que si hijo traía manchada la cara y parte de la ropa, pues sabía que nada bueno pasaría si dejaba que siguieran así; además, mataba 2 pájaros de un tiro, evitaba que su hijo se pelea y hacia que su esposa se concentrara en otra cosa.

Lamentablemente era él.

Sorprendentemente funciono, pues su mujer dejo de prestarle atención al niño para posarla en él, miro al aparato en llamas y de nuevo a él, con una cara nada feliz; se llevó las manos a las caderas y una ceja se alzó, esperando la explicación, del porque tenían que mandar a arreglar el microondas, _de nuevo._

Kirby estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando la alarma contra incendios empezó a sonar, lo que significaba una aterradora y simple cosa:

Esto _ya valió._

Los hermanos no necesitaban más y después de compartir una mirada rápida y piernas veloces el par de pelirrojos se encontraban en la puerta principal, gritando que irían a comer pizza a lo que como respuesta se oyeron un par de sartenazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La pizzería Antonio's quedaba a un par de calles de su casa, por lo que, mientras Raph se ponía a patear una lata unos metros más adelante, decidió ponerse a escuchar música, ahí fue cuando noto un mensaje de conversación por parte de Donnie.

También fue ahí cuando el alma se le fue los pies.

_Doble mierda._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— _Se puede saber, ¿porque demonios tuve que venir?-_ pregunto un fastidiado Raphael, que ya tenía 20 minutos haciendo la misma endemoniada pregunta, y la chica estaba pensando seriamente plantarle las cajas de pizza caliente que llevaba en una mano, mientras con la otra marcaba el teléfono del hogar del castaño, pero siempre termina en el buzón de voz en donde los hermanos empezaban a cantar un pequeño rap de "deje su mensaje" que siempre la hacia reír.

Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, esto era malo, _muy malo_ , si Mikey estaba haciendo, lo que ya sabía que estaba haciendo, sus oportunidades se reducían a casi nada y en resume Donnie la mataría, no sin antes de pegar el grito al cielo.

Cuando diviso el edificio rojo opaco, apresuro el paso, dejando atrás a un cabreado Raph, quien se echó a correr tras ella.

Los departamentos donde los Hideaki vivían no estaban a más de 1 hora de su casa, pero estaban en una de las zonas un tanto peligrosas y no podías fiarte mucho de las miradas indiscretas que te lanzaba, suerte para ella que tenía 2 armas que bien podría usar en casos así, pese a andar medio corriendo con una pizza en mano aun así podría usar su Tessen y derivar a su atacante, si se da el caso; la otra, era su pequeño hermano que si bien se podía criticar solo por su altura, y unos ojos que intimidan, pero ignoran, te arriesgabas a ser enviado al hospital, pues el niño ya tenía el nivel de un pandillero profesional.

Volteo; solo para confirmar sus sospechas, pues había, por lo menos, 3 sujetos en el suelo y uno contra la pared, todos inconscientes y su hermano a unos metros detrás de ella, ya calmado y silbando tranquilamente, pese a los pequeños raspones en sus brazos y la sangre que empezaba a secarse en sus nudillos, suspiro pesado mientras negaba con la cabeza, a veces no sabía por quién preocuparse más, si por Raph o por los extraños desfigurados en la acera.

Decidió que por hoy ninguno de los 2, _por ahora_ , en este momento tenía asuntos más importantes.

Por ejemplo, evitar que su mejor amigo la aviente del rascacielos más alto que encuentre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando entraron por las puertas, algo astilladas del lugar, fueron recibidos por el olor a moho, humedad y rosas marchitas, Raph hizo al recibir el impacto oloroso mientras trataba de no respirar para que inútilmente el olor no se infiltrara en su bella nariz, su hermana que ya estaba acostumbrada al olor, simplemente se dirigió rumbo al elevador para ir directo al piso donde, y esperaba, estuviera su rubio problema.

Raph, que sin otra elección le tuvo que seguir aun tratando de acostumbrarse, se reunió con ella con la cara haciendo bizcos y le mando una mirada de reproche a lo que la chica le saco la lengua divertida y apenas iba a tocar el botón cuando…..

— _¡Bajame!-_ una pequeña y ruidosa voz les llego a los oídos, pero no lograban ubicar de donde, pero se notaba que se estaba acercando pues se hacía más fuerte junto con el sonido de pasos acercándose, segundos después una figura larga salió de la puerta de incendios cargando a una pequeña persona, que se agitaba furiosa para que le soltara.

Cuando April pudo distinguirlos, internamente suspiro aliviada, al notar al gran y alto vecino de Donnie cargando a un niño pequeño, lleno de pecas, descalzo y cabello rubio ondulado que se movía cual lombriz tratando de liberarse del agarre de un solo brazo, solo para terminar más de cabeza que cuando fue capturado.

— _L, respeto tu autoridad por ayudar a mi hermano a cuidarme, pero reafirmo mi posición de menor desobedeciendo de todos modos_ \- pero ya era inútil, el chico termino colgado mientras que el más alto, inmutado, se acercaba a los hermanos.

No dijo nada, solo saludo con la mano a la chica.

Mikey, quien sintió cuando el mayor se detuvo, noto la presencia de la pelirroja y pese a estar en una posición incómoda, le saludo con ganas y una brillante sonrisa apareció en su cara manchada de pintura oscura que se había puesto, no solo en las mejilla, sino también en el torso desnudo, al no traer puesta la playera dejando ver su tostada piel a la vista y las múltiples manchas de colores alrededor.

— _April! Qué bueno que llegaste, tenemos un problema muy grave ¡Donnie ha sido raptado! Puedes creerlo, y_ no _nadie me ha llamado ofreciéndome recompensa,_ aun _, simplemente lo sé, ¡no ha llamado!, esto es malo, quizás los Aliens le_ …

— _Mike…_

— _De seguro fueron las ardillas!, siempre supe que fingían con su cola ridícula y…_

— _Michelangelo…_

— _¡Ahi no! Que haremos April, de seguro en este momento le están sacando el cerebro, quizás para usarlo…._

— _¡Mikey! respira_ \- la pelirroja le cortó antes de que el chico fuera más allá de lo que su imaginación era capaz _\- Nadie ha sido secuestrado, Donnie está en la escuela y_ _ **esta bien-**_ le dijo poniendo mucho énfasis en la última parte.

El niño al oír aquello detuvo sus divagaciones y miro fijo a la pelirroja, parpadeo lentamente, procesando lo recién dicho, y las pequeñas manos formadas en puño, que estaban frente a su pecho cayeron haciendo que cuelguen junto a su cabeza.

Pero su mirada estaba _más_ tranquila.

— _¡Aaah! bueno, así pos si_ \- una sonrisa ancha y alegre apareció que segundos después desapareció- _Donnie sabe que soy muy joven para que me de este tipos de sustos, ¡quien se cree que es!-_ grito indignado mientras formaba un puchero.

— _Perdón Mikey, creo que se le paso decirte_ \- April le sonrió comprensiva, ella sabía muy bien, lo mucho que se preocupaban el uno por el otro; el de pecas, aun de cabeza, se cruzaba de brazos aun indignado y bufo por la nariz.

Por otro lado, su hermano no había dicho palabra, cosa que llamo su atención, aunque él no era el mas sociable, tampoco era como si fuera tímido o algo, cuando miro en dirección hacia el noto que Raph estaba asomando la cabeza desde la mesa de recepción, astillada y llena de polvo, para luego esconderse cuando cruzaron miradas.

Ok…

Que demonios acaba de ver.

Parpadeo lentamente mientras su cerebro procesaba lo que paso hace solo unos segundos, pero antes siquiera poder decir algo; pues Mikey noto la presencia del pelirrojo, al asomar la cabeza al lado de April.

Y antes siquiera de que alguien parpadeara, se le iluminaron los ojos y una ancha sonrisa opaco a su enojo plasmado, con ágiles movimientos se liberó de los brazos de su vecino y aterrizo sobre sus pies descalzos para después correr hacia el pelirrojo.

Por su lado Raph, tenía el cerebro revuelto y los fuertes latidos en su cabeza no lo ayudaban mucho a calmarse y dejarlo pensar con claridad.

Tenía que calmarse, tenía que inventarse una excusa y largarse de ahí, tenía…

— _¡Hola soy Mikey! ¿Raph, verdad?, April me ha hablado mucho de ti, ¿cuántos años tienes? Yo once, bueno en 3 meses cumplo doce, ¿te gusta los videojuegos? ¡A mí me encantan!..._

Mierda.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar reírse ante la usual ola de alegría y confianza que Mikey poseía cuando quería conocer a alguien, a veces se preguntaba de donde sacaba tanto optimismo su pequeño amigo.

Aunque algo todavía no estaba bien.

Mientras el rubio bombardeaba de preguntas casi inentendibles, por la velocidad en que lo hacía, a Raph, este con los ojos abiertos de par en par, simplemente se le quedaba viendo, pues tenía al chico _demasiado_ cerca de su cara, pero obvio eso no era lo más extraño….

— _Raph, ¿te sientes bien?_ – pues las mejillas de su hermano estaban teñidas de rojo intenso y se pusieron _más_ rojas, si es que aquello era posible, cuando el rubio puso una mano sobre su frente y la otra sobre él, analizando.

— _Mmmm ¡nop!, nada_ \- le dijo el niño fue ahí cuando vio las cajas pizza en las manos de ella y haciéndolo sonreír hasta las orejas- _¡pizza! Que bien, ya tenía hambre_ \- fue cuando a su estómago le dio por gruñir- _vamos arriba! No dejemos que se enfríen o el queso sabrá feo._

Sin más el rubio trato de agarrar la mano del pelirrojo para que empezara a caminar pero este reacciono antes y se fue hacia el elevador con la mirada hacia el suelo y a pasos grandes, esto confundió mas a April y Mikey, bueno Mikey simplemente se pasó oprimiendo una y otra vez el botón del elevador

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

El departamento de los Hideaki estaba en el último piso, así que cuando la reja del ascensor se abrió, el rubio salió como bala en dirección de la última puerta al final del pasillo, donde se podría apreciar que la entrada estaba rodeada de muchos juguetes, algunos peluches y cojines de sillón.

La chica soltó una risilla, _que niño Donnie_ , aun riendo se salió del ascensor pero ni bien dio 5 paso noto que su hermano seguía en él.

― _¿Raph?-_ el chico salió de lo que parecía un trance para mirarla- ¿ _te pasa algo?_

El pelirrojo como respuesta se tensó, pues noto sus hombros ponerse rígidos y frunció la cara antes de salir corriendo del ascensor, apenas librándose de las puertas que ya estaban empezando a cerrarse, directo hacia el apartamento, April solo ladeo la cabeza mientras veía a su hermano.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando a Raph?


	6. EL TRATO p1 (Donnie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaime: los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños creadores, solo los tome prestados con fines emocionales XD
> 
> Advertencia: es una relación chico/chico así que si no te gusta se pide de la manera más atenta posible que pases a retirarte y a buscar alguno que sea de tu interés y agrado, para que no te sientas ofendidxs por el contenido especulado en el texto y en el previo futuro del fic (aunque la verdad no entiendo el escándalo, un crush es un crush y amor es amor)
> 
> También puede contener palabrotas y un poco de violencia (XD pero más que todo por parte de Casey, se pide de antemano que no se enojen por ello)
> 
> Otra cosa, esto es un UA (universo alterno) así que las tortugas y Splinter aquí son humanos, igual que todos los mutantes que existen y existirán.
> 
> Jonatello y Raph/Mikey

― _Muy bien, entonces si x ES igua el exponente es negativo entonces daremos con que la respuesta es…._

― _Aaam ¿-80?_

―… _.._

― _¿Que? ¡No me mires así! Tú fuiste el que dijo "es negativo"._

Ok, esto es oficial: Jones era un caso perdido.

La guerra de papeles había terminado en empate a regañadientes, más porque el conserje los cacho que por otra cosa, y después de que Donnie hablara con el mayor pa que los dejara estar, y usando su reputación de alumno ejemplar le dio su palabra que ellos (mas especifico el) dejarían todo tal y como lo habían encontrado.

Con aquella promesa el conserje dejo de renegar y se largó, no sin antes mandarle una mirada recelosa al pelinegro, quien se estaba picando una oreja aburrido sin poner atención en la conversación.

Cuando Donnie se aseguró de que el mayor ya no se encontrara cerca de ahí, se dirigió hacia el oji negro, con una cara que era todo menos de felicidad, cuando ya estuvo frente al chico, inhalo profundo y decidió poner términos con aquel pandillero.

― _Muy bien Jones, pongamos algo en claro, yo no te agrado y yo ni de chiste te tolero, pero como ya dijo April no tenemos muchas opciones, así que hagamos algo yo te ayudo y tú me ayudas, todos ganamos y nadie sale herido, que dices…._

Casey simplemente se le quedo viendo mientras que el castaño alzaba la mano en señal de tregua y un trato, puso cara de pensarlo seriamente para después escupir en su mano enguantada y sostener la mano del castaño firmemente.

― _Digo que este será un largo y jodido año, chico cueva._

El oji cobrizo puso cara de asco a lo que Casey sonrió malvadamente, negándose a soltar la mano que se empeñaba en liberarse para huir lejos de los gérmenes que estaban entre aquellas manos, noto que Donnie pensaba en usar su brazo libre para darle un madrazo pero se lo impido haciéndole una llave al cuello con su mano libre, haciendo que el castaño terminara sobre la mesa con Casey encima de él.

El pelinegro tenía una sonrisa petulante sobre su cara mientras sentía como el chico bajo se retorcía por liberarse, ahora de cuerpo completo y empezó a reírse, cuando las piernas del castaño empezaron a patalear, pero para en seco cuando sintió dolor en el brazo que le estaba haciendo la llave en el cuello.

Sin más remedio soltó al castaño solo para descubrí que este le había mordido el antebrazo y que ahora se encontraba escupiendo al suelo

― _Me mordiste_ \- fue todo lo que pudo decir de la impresión.

― _¿Que no conoces el agua?-_ hablo el castaño, ignorando el comentario- _**hueles**_ _Jones._

Aquel comentario saco a Casey de su shock inicial y empezaron otra discusión…..

Sip esto iba para largo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El castaño decidió terminar aquella discusión, minutos después, si no querían terminar en guerra, cosa que no le molestaría para nada, y poder irse a su casa de una buena vez.

Donnie dejo que el pelinegro tratara de entender el problema, el mismo pinche y jodido problema que llevan haciendo desde hace ya 20 minutos, suerte para Casey que él tuviera una paciencia infinita, y gracias a Mikey por brindársela.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo estará? No lo sabía y pese a estar enseñando a Casey no dejo a su celular fuera de vista, puede que él esté cumpliendo su parte pero que quería asegurarse que la pelirroja también lo hiciera, pro hasta ahora no había recibido señales de ella y ya estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Y como si el teléfono le leyera el pensamiento mientras empezaba a vibrar y la pantalla se encendió mostrando un mensaje nuevo de la chica, lo abrió rápidamente y lo que contenía le quito una tonelada de la espalda

**De: April O´Niel**

**Para: Donnie boy**

**Asunto: respira!**

**Mikey está bien, traje pizza y a mi hermano, evite que llamara al 911 y ahora estamos jugando monopolio, no te preocupes no dejare que queme la casa ;)**

Bueno, casi.

Bien un problema menos ahora falta otro y más feo.

Hasta ahora la sesión había ido de mal en peor, pero se consolaba con saber que era por una buena razón que hacia esto, además Jones no era el peor alumno que ha tenido, por imposible que parezca resulta que el chico tiene una habilidad con la química y mecánica física que hasta lo había asustado.

Puede que Casey si tenga algo de neurona dentro de su cerebro después de todo, ¿no?

― _Entonces… ¿la x es emo o no?_

Ok, me retracto, estaba jodido


	7. LA METIDA DE PATA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaime: los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños creadores, solo los tome prestados con fines emocionales XD
> 
> Advertencia: es una relación chico/chico así que si no te gusta se pide de la manera más atenta posible que pases a retirarte y a buscar alguno que sea de tu interés y agrado, para que no te sientas ofendidxs por el contenido especulado en el texto y en el previo futuro del fic (aunque la verdad no entiendo el escándalo, un crush es un crush y amor es amor)
> 
> También puede contener palabrotas y un poco de violencia (XD pero más que todo por parte de Casey, se pide de antemano que no se enojen por ello)
> 
> Otra cosa, esto es un UA (universo alterno) así que las tortugas y Splinter aquí son humanos, igual que todos los mutantes que existen y existirán.
> 
> Jonatello y Raph/Mikey

Esto era culpa de April.

_Inhalar._

_Exhalar._

Y a Raph no le gustaba.

No tachen eso, _le cagaba._

No debió.

No debió haberla seguido, no debió haberse metido a aquel edificio de segunda, no debió haberse metido al elevador, debió haber vuelto a casa, salir en chinga con tal de no estar con…

― _¡Palomitas listas!_

Ugh, **él.**

El niño pecas, que aparentemente se llamaba Mikey, quería comer en la sala pues ya que no estaba el castaño y había visitas, decidió que era mejor se veía una película mientras comían; además sería una especie de venganza contra Donnie por casi provocarle un ataque al corazón, nadie se quejó…

Más por qué no podía qué porque no quisiera, estúpida lengua inútil.

_Inhalar_

_Exhalar_

Para empezar, ¿cómo fue que termino aquí?

Se suponía que sería un fin de semana común, que pasaría la tarde jugando videojuegos, ayudando a su papa con sus experimentos de microondas y talvez, si tenía suerte, salir con Casey y apalear gente en la noche.

Pero **no.**

Estaba aquí, sentado en el sofá de la sala del departamento del mejor amigo de April; _sin mencionar_ que estaba más rígido que los guardias del palacio ese donde se usaban los sombreros del tamaño de rascacielos, haciendo trabajar a su pinche cerebro para formular una excusa e irse con la dignidad intacta, antes de que algo pasara.

Todo esto era culpa de April.

Después de salir de Antonio's, se suponía que debían haberse devuelto a casa, pero _nooooooooo_ a su hermana se le ocurrió la brillante, hermosa y genial idea de salir corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo, en el momento de checar el celular.

Pudo haberla ignorado, irse caminando directo a casa y estar ahora mismo frente a su consola.

Pero que vaaaa, por ser curioso o idiota, probablemente la segunda, se dijo _"eh"_ y siguió a la chica, que iba hecha la mocha y noto que marcaba una y otra vez un número. No entendía el apuro de su hermana y sinceramente no le interesaba pero tampoco tenía ganas de lidiar con su jefa, que de seguro ya había dejado a su papa con más de un chichón en la cabeza.

A su hermana se le ocurrió y sin avisar, _grosera_ , doblar la esquina en chinga y el por metiche quiso seguirle el paso y debido saberlo, en el momento que doblara aquella ruta todo valdría madres.

Paso demasiado rápido y no pudo hacer nada pa evitarlo,

Y heló aquí ahora, sentado en un lugar donde no quería estar, esperando a alguien, que no quería ver y queriendo que del suelo se abriera una grita, pa saltar sobre ella e irse al inframundo.

Cuando el niño y su hermana volvieron con las palomitas y unas latas de soda, se encontró con el todo rígido y en la mera orilla del sofá individual, dando a entender, obviamente que no quería compañía ¿Y que hizo Mikey? De alguna e inexplicable forma logro caber en el sillón y estar junto a él mientras le ofrecía un plato con 2 enorme rebanadas de pizza, cuando las cogió, noto que sus manos estaban sudadas pero actuó lo mejor posible para que no se notara, el chico le sonrió alegre y Raph intento hacer lo mismo, pero estaba mas que segurísimo que era todo menos eso.

Comieron tranquilos y con el paso del tiempo Raph empezó relajarse.

Solo para volverse a tensar cada que el niño, y trataba de no pensar en lo cerca que estaban, se arrimaba y le hablaba animado de lo que trataba la peli, pues era una antigua, como su reproductor DVD y la Tv, pero eso le valía un horrible y crudo pepinillo.

Por su lado Mikey ya iba por su quinta rebanada y veía emocionado la pantalla.

— _¡Oh, oh! ¡Esta es la mejor parte!-_ fue algo inconsciente pero el rubio se había apegado tanto que estaba hombro con hombro mientras apuntaba con una pizza en mano la pantalla gritando emocionado por la escena de acción.

Y el que hizo, ponerse rojo casi tanto como su cabello, eso fue lo que hizo, " _no le veas la cara, la cara no, la cara…"_

— _Oye_

—… _._

— _¿Estás bien?_

Carajo.

Como pudo asintió energético, pues el rubio estaba cara a cara frente a él, con aquellos ojos grandes y azules; y su hermoso cerebro, que a este punto estaba bien frito, no estaba en condiciones de ayudarle.

— _¿Te está gustando?_

Volvió a asentir.

El rubio le sonrió feliz y volvió a su atención hacia su pizza e inconscientemente se recargo sobre el pelirrojo, quien trataba de ver la tele sin verla en realidad.

_Inhalar._

_Exhalar._

Sip, esto era la pinche culpa de April


	8. EL TRATO p2 (April)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaime: los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños creadores, solo los tome prestados con fines emocionales XD
> 
> Advertencia: es una relación chico/chico así que si no te gusta se pide de la manera más atenta posible que pases a retirarte y a buscar alguno que sea de tu interés y agrado, para que no te sientas ofendidxs por el contenido especulado en el texto y en el previo futuro del fic (aunque la verdad no entiendo el escándalo, un crush es un crush y amor es amor)
> 
> También puede contener palabrotas y un poco de violencia (XD pero más que todo por parte de Casey, se pide de antemano que no se enojen por ello)
> 
> Otra cosa, esto es un UA (universo alterno) así que las tortugas y Splinter aquí son humanos, igual que todos los mutantes que existen y existirán.
> 
> Jonatello y Raph/Mikey

La buena noticia, Mikey estaba bien.

La mala: no sabía qué hacer con él.

No es como si hubiera lidiado con el antes, por supuesto que sí; pero todas esa veces y ahora que lo pensaba bien, Donnie estaba junto a ella y normalmente él se encargaba de que Mikey se comportara.

Pero Donnie no estaba, solo ella, Mikey y su hermano.

Quien a leguas no se veía para nada cómodo, lo cual la extraño mucho decidió que eso era pa otro día y pese a que debería decirle que mejor se largara para la casa, no pudo, no cuando Mikey se veía tan emocionado.

Suspiro pesado, las cosas que hacía por estos hermanos.

Hace rato que había dejado de ponerle atención a la pantalla, pues la verdad no estaba muy interesas en las películas de acción, pero no dio nada y se puso a platicar con Irma por WhatsApp, quien le contaba sobre lo aburrido que era estar en un cine barato viendo películas de horror sin ella.

Sonrió triste al teléfono, que se le hacía, ya le había dado su palabra a Donnie, aun podía recordad su conversación de hace unas horas.

_-Flashback-_

Llevaba ya 5 minutos hablando con el castaño y hasta ahora no había resultados.

— _Oh vamos Donnie._

— _No lo sé…_

— _Esto te podría ayudar muchísimo._

Y ella sabía que él lo sabía que mejor oportunidad que ayudar a uno de los chicos con peor promedio en todo la escuela, quien además era uno de los jugadores más importantes de hockey, sin mencionar que esto podría ayudarlos, a bueno…. _Avanzar._

De acuerdo, April sabía que estaba jugando con fuego; no tachen eso, fuego no, magma, seee, desde aquel _incidente_ , nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo y sinceramente a April ya le estaba cansando esta situación, entendía que necesitaban tiempo y espacio, pero no lograrían nada si hicieran como si el otro no existiera.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho un pesado suspiro del otro lado de la línea y mentalmente empezó a dar brincos en el aire.

Esto ya rifo.

— _De acuerdo, pero si yo tengo que hacerme cargo de un niño, tú también lo harás._

A la chica le tomo unos segundos para captar de lo que estaba hablando, hasta que…

— _¡Que! Oh vamos Donnie tu sabes que no…_

— _Dime una buena razón de porque no._

**En la…..**

— _Debe de haber otra forma._

— _Eso o nada._

— _No puedes estar hablando en serio._

—… _.._

 _Diablos_ , sí que lo estaba.

_-END flashback-_

Y hela aquí, sentada en el sofá del lugar que prácticamente su segundo hogar, tratando de maquinar un plan para saber cómo demonios le haría de ahora en adelante, pues con Mikey incluido, todos sus planes se fueron de cabeza.

Obvio que sabía cómo cuidar niños, un ejemplo: su hermanito, pero el problema es que la actitud de Mikey era todo lo contrario a Raph y he ahí su dilema, por donde Raph era calmado, Mikey era inquieto, uno era clamado y el otro ruidoso, por decir un ejemplo nomás.

Pero un tato era un trato y los O'Niel nunca se echaban para atrás y menos ella.

Así que, manos a la obra.

— _¿Qué si después de esto, jugamos mientras llega Donnie? Eh?_

Al oír aquello Mikey se le quedó mirando unos segundos, parpadeando lentamente, de seguro procesando lo que acababa de decir, para luego sonreír enormemente y si quererse esperar, salió corriendo hacia su cuarto para traer todos los juegos de mesa que pudiera sostener con sus pequeñas manitas, no sin antes abrazar a la chica por la cintura y con la cara contra el estómago daba grititos de felicidad.

La pelirroja le correspondió con una dulce sonrisa.

Bueno al menos Mikey estaba feliz.


	9. LA BICICLETA (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaime: los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños creadores, solo los tome prestados con fines emocionales XD
> 
> Advertencia: es una relación chico/chico así que si no te gusta se pide de la manera más atenta posible que pases a retirarte y a buscar alguno que sea de tu interés y agrado, para que no te sientas ofendidxs por el contenido especulado en el texto y en el previo futuro del fic (aunque la verdad no entiendo el escándalo, un crush es un crush y amor es amor)
> 
> También puede contener palabrotas y un poco de violencia (XD pero más que todo por parte de Casey, se pide de antemano que no se enojen por ello)
> 
> Otra cosa, esto es un UA (universo alterno) así que las tortugas y Splinter aquí son humanos, igual que todos los mutantes que existen y existirán.
> 
> Jonatello y Raph/Mikey

Si alguien le hubiera dicho lo malo que sería este día, Casey ni se habría molestado en levantarse de la cama.

Ahora que lo pensaba….

Se suponía que hoy seria uno de esos días.

Que el cielo azul, los pájaros cantando y los niños riendo son una buena señal….

_Pura mierda._

Hasta donde sabe su día había iniciado mal y se había puesto peor, para empezar, desde su _dichosa_ charla con el director, su estilo de vida se había puesto patas arriba, ahora no solo había sido suspendido de su deporte favorito, sino que además cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerle había sido confiscada, de ello, April se había encargado personalmente.

Y cuando digo todo es TODO.

Su equipo de hockey, su guitarra, su MP3, su consola, sus revistas, chingados, _sus revistas._

Agregando el hecho que llevaba ya 2 semana de desvelos haciendo proyectos, tareas y cuidando a su hermana; sin mencionar el hecho que cada tarde hasta las 5 tenía las jodidas asesorías con el estúpido de Donatello.

Quien por cierto es un imbécil.

Ninguno de esas cosas le han hecho bien a su salud ni reputación, pues desde que todo este rollo de las calificaciones empezó, la escuela, que ya de por si era una pesadilla, se volvió un infierno al momento que uno de los cabrones que tiene por compañero de equipo, esparció la noticia de su suspensión en plena asamblea escolar el martes pasado, según el para dar solidaridad por el hecho que de por si era un tarado, ahora era un tardo sin cerebro.

Desde aquel incidente, no había ni un solo día, sin falta, que no encontrara alguna nota o dibujos, nada artísticos por cierto, que remarcaban la patética situación que tenía que vivir ahora, más humillante no puede ser, _oooh_ pero no crean que se deja, Casey Jones no es esa clase de persona.

Pobres bastardos que pensaron poder burlarse de él y salir librados.

Toda esta situación lo ha llevado mejor de lo que pensaba, claro, si no cuentas los días de detención que obtenía cuando los cobardes bastardos que se burlaban de él, se iban a quejar con algún profesor, sería algo gracioso si no fuera porque el castaño tenía que ir con él por sus malditas sesiones obligatorias.

Sip. Su vida era una pinche puta.

….

Pero Casey Jones no estaba ahora en detención, y menos en la escuela, no.

El pelinegro se encontraba de cabeza, contra una pared junto a la acera; de una calle muy transitada, donde reinaba el caos, a su alrededor yacían cosas regadas por todos lados, algunas frutas por allí, periódicos y basura; una que otra hoja volaban alrededor de él y estaba casi seguro que uno de sus converse desgastados se le había salido y había ido a parar junto a su bicicleta.

Dios, su _bicicleta._

La mencionada tenia las ruedas ponchadas y una de ellas doblada e irónicamente seguía girando, su forma, antes firme y recta, ahora era una maraña compacta y se había doblado de una manera anormal que hasta dolía verla, se encontraba en un estado tan deplorable y no era para más, la pobre había sido víctima de un choque.

El cual a Casey le valía un chingado cacahuate.

Este no apartaba la vista de la bici, _puta madre,_ fue el único pensamiento que cruzo por la cabeza del pelinegro mientras se enderezaba, a su alrededor sentía manos, oía voces, vagamente le sonaban preocupadas, las ignoro, aún seguía medio aturdido por el impacto, sin hacer caso a nadie se fue directo hacia la maltratada bici, que yacía a no mas de 10 metros de él.

Cada paso que daba se sentía más pesado que el otro y el hecho que sintiera que el suelo se movía no ayudaba mucho, pero de algún modo logro llegar hacia su bebe y con manos, sorprendentemente temblorosas, la tomo.

Sintió la garganta secarse y estaba seguro que sus ojos ardían, probablemente por el polvo que seguía revoloteando en el aire, si seguro es por eso.

Esto estaba mal, no estaba pasando, no podía estar pasándole, como es que, cuan-

— _¿Jones?-_ una mano y voz se hicieron presentes, sacándolo del trance que no sintió haber entrado.

Sonaba preocupada y la mano en su hombro se sentía reconfortante, transmitía un sentimiento de paz, comparado con el revoltijo que tenía por cerebro.

En vez de responder, Casey levanto la mirada y se cruzó con unos, asombrosamente cálidos, ojos cobrizo que le miraba entre una mezcla de shock y preocupación, el cabello castaño, que siempre estaba en punta, ahora estaba alborotado y los mechones rebeldes caían libre por su frente, la ropa, normalmente impecable, ahora contenía una que otra mancha de tierra y asfalto.

Donatello Hideaki era un desastre andante, y vagamente se pegunto si se veía igual o peor que el, _como la chingada_ _,_ fue lo que su aturdido cerebro respondió.

Salió de sus divagaciones, _en qué momento se había puesto a hacerlo de nuevo,_ al sentir aquella mano cálida apretarle el hombro, con la extraña sensación que la tierra se movía y fue ahí cuando noto que el castaño le estaba hablando.

— _nes? ¡¿Jones?!, hey idiota di algo!_ \- a este punto Casey estaba seguro que lo estaban zarandeando, podía sentir como iba y venía el rosto del chico por su visión semi-visible, quería responder, de veras que sí, pero al igual que sus piernas, su boca había dejado de funcionar.

Un par de zarandeadas más, hicieron _, de algún modo_ , sacarle una simple palabra:

— _Mierda._

De ahí el mundo se volvió negro.


	10. EL ACCIDENTE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaime: los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños creadores, solo los tome prestados con fines emocionales XD
> 
> Advertencia: es una relación chico/chico así que si no te gusta se pide de la manera más atenta posible que pases a retirarte y a buscar alguno que sea de tu interés y agrado, para que no te sientas ofendidxs por el contenido especulado en el texto y en el previo futuro del fic (aunque la verdad no entiendo el escándalo, un crush es un crush y amor es amor)
> 
> También puede contener palabrotas y un poco de violencia (XD pero más que todo por parte de Casey, se pide de antemano que no se enojen por ello)
> 
> Otra cosa, esto es un UA (universo alterno) así que las tortugas y Splinter aquí son humanos, igual que todos los mutantes que existen y existirán.
> 
> Jonatello y Raph/Mikey

Se habían pasado.

Donnie no podía creer la gran ironía que le estaba cayendo en ese momento, todos los regaños que le daba a Mikey por no fijarse, los mil infartos que April le daba en el momento de estar en la acera por culpa del celular, hasta L tenía sus momentos por andar divagando en su propio mundo, honestamente, se sentía la niñera de medio mundo por ser tan descuidados.

Pero hey!, dicen que siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no?

Un sábado para Donnie significaba una visita al supermercado que estaba a media hora de su hogar, pese a que había lugares más cercanos, pero el prefería venir hasta acá porque era el único lugar donde, a su lado, se encontraba el restaurante de Murakami's, uno de los mejores lugares para comer comida japonesa, de la buena, atendida por un amable señor ciego con su nombre escrito en el local, hacía ya medio año que se había instalado y las personas que más le visitaban eran los Hideaki, y hasta la fecha jamás le había fallado en comprarle al menos una 3 veces a la semana, claro pues, si el dinero alcanzaba.

Después tenía que pasar por la veterinaria para comprar comida, para el "inexistente gato", que "no sabía" Mikey alimentaba con sus sobras cuando Donnie no lo veía, más bien "pretendía" no verle pues sabía que Mikey sabía que él sabía, que no podían ofrecerle a la pequeña criatura un hogar decente, pese a que el rubio estaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo, dicha mente por la misma razón.

Y finalmente pasaba por el taller de mecánica donde trabajaba a veces, para saludar a Karai, no es que ella se lo pidiera, pero conociéndola, si no fuera porque él le llevaba un plato de giozza recién hecha, de seguro esta mujer se moría de inanición.

Sip, esta era su rutina y era de las pocas cosas que podía decir que siempre le ha gustado hacer, no era lo mismo que reparar o crear nuevos proyectos pero la sensación de sentirse como una persona común y no una estresada 22 horas 7 días a la semana era algo que apreciaba después de su hermanito, obviamente.

Pero por azares del destino o de la mugrosa suerte que se carga, su común y pacifico día tenia que transformarse en una pinche pesadilla en el momento en que llegara al taller y se encontrara cara a cara con la desgracia en persona.

¿Porque? de todos los días, de todos los lugares, de todas las malditas personas que existen en esta asquerosa ciudad, tenía que ser precisamente él.

Claramente, Casey tampoco esperaba encontrarse frente a frente con su mayor enemigo en un taller donde, increíblemente, conocían a la misma persona.

Decir que Donnie pudo mantenerse inmune sería lo mismo que decir que Karai podría usar un vestido rosa.

Ósea, esto ya bailo.

En cuanto fue consciente de sus actos, ambos chicos ya estaban peleando a grito pelado en aquel taller, olvidándose por completo que estaban en un lugar púbico lleno de testigos y si no fuera porque la pelinegra llego, con bicicleta en mano, y una llave en la otra, ahi hubieran seguido, pero la mayor simplemente les pegó un puñetazo a cada uno y los mando a volar (casi literalmente) hacia la acera.

Había tenido 2 opciones, la más obvia era simplemente marcharse y dejarlo por la paz, o la otra, la que muy idiotamente eligió, era seguir discutiendo con aquel chico moreno que lo sacaba de sus casillas con tanta facilidad que lo alteraba.

No eran conscientes, pero pese a seguir gritándose uno al otro, se juntaban más, y si no fuera por la bici que mantenía un margen de distancia, ellos podían haber estado pegados frente a frente y seguir peleando hasta quedarse sin voz.

Y así hubiera sido….

Cuando Donnie noto que algo andaba mal, ya era muy tarde.

Sintió como el aire se le iba de los pulmones y todo empezó a moverse en cámara lenta; pero incluso así, no lo suficiente, oyó un claxon a la distancia, y sin motivo alguno fijo su vista en Casey, con los ojos igual de abiertos, este le regresaba la mirada, solo basto un segundo, literal, uno solo para sentir como era empujado lo más fuerte que se podía mientras él hacía exactamente lo mismo.

Siendo honesto, nunca pensó que Jones tuviera tanta fuerza, pero al parecer una vocecilla en su cabeza le recordó; en ese oportuno momento, que no por nada el moreno estaba en el equipo de hockey, y así sin más término del otro lado de la calle, mientras a lo lejos oía el sonido de un derrape, a la gente correr y al final el impacto de camión dando contra un poste de luz.

El castaño había ido a parar contra un puesto de hot-dogs y este, como bienvenida; le regalo un lindo corte en su brazo izquierdo, cortesía del borde del carro, y unos moretones, de seguro serían más visibles mañana pero sobreviviría.

Salvo quizás, el hecho que tenía el corazón en la garganta y su sangre se había ido de viaje a sus pies, de ahí en fuera estaba perfectamente.

Quiso pararse pero su cuerpo estaba todo entumido por el golpe, igual, lo forzó a trabajar, por una sencilla razón: tenía que encontrar al cabeza hueco, solo para saber si este seguía vivo

No es como si algo grave le hubiera pasado, ¿verdad?

Con el corazón aun en su tráquea, avanzo a paso lento por la caótica calle y busco con la mirada al chico de la bandana, después de agonizantes segundos, ubico a Casey cerca de lo que parecía ser una maraña de metal torcido, cuando más se acercaba noto que aquella supuesta maraña tenia ruedas y un volante y un…

Oh.

— ¿Jones?- porque la voz le salía tan débil?, no sabía cómo se encontraba el otro, puesto que estaba de espaldas, pero juzgando por la apariencia que tenia se notaba que estaba todo menos bien.

Empezó a mecer al chico con la mano que no se había dado cuenta tenía en su hombro, después de unos segundos, que parecieron horas, el moreno se dignó a mirarle y Donatello sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo.

Casey parecía salido de una película de boxeo, tenía la cara amorotonada y de un ceja rasgada emanaba sangre, el pelo por sin ningún lado estaba lleno de escombros y sangre seca, sus brazos poseían rasguños y pudo notar que el chico estaba todo desubicado, sospechando que pudo haber sufrid una contusión.

En la madre Jones.

—Casey, me escuchas?—nada— vamos di algo, lo que sea— aun sin respuesta- Demonios! ¿Jones? ¡¿Jones?!, oye idiota, di algo!- esto no estaba bien, para nada, el moreno lucia ido y la sangre que seguía manado de su ceja no estaba ayudando para nada a tranquilízalo.

Al final sintió como Casey salía de su trance y hablaba por fin.

—Mierda.

Y de ahí paso a desmayarse en sus brazos, bueno, algo era mejor que nada, ¿no?

Aun así, eso no evito que perdiera algo de su calma y volviera a zarandearlo para que despertara, para que abriera los ojos, algo.

Lo único que lo mantenía sensato es que aun podía oír su respiración, algo débil, pero podía ver su pecho subir y bajar; seguía ahí, Casey, seguía ahí,así que sin más se obligó a respirar hondo y de ahí tomo una decisión.

—Vamos a curarte idiota.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al llegar al gran edificio, después de haber asustado a todo peatón con los que se cruzaba y entrar por la puerta principal, lo primero que oyó fue el sonido del elevador, que le llego como una revelación y sin importarle si conocía a la persona o no, si tenía un aspecto deplorable o no, ya no tenía muchas más opciones sabía que el tiempo se agotaba, así que grito, grito y grito un poco más, su voz dolía, su cuerpo dolía, él dolía, pero no le importo.

En menos de segundos sintió unas fuertes manos rodeándolos, a él y Casey y al alzar la vista se topó con los verdosos ojos de L, pese a la expresión neutra que portaba, Donnie sabía que solo era una apariencia, pues aquellos ojos tan profundos expresaban una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación.

Donnie simplemente le sonrió para calmarle y en respuesta sintió aquellos brazos que le cargaban, en que momento? destensarse pese que aún no aflojaba para nada en agarre.

Sin necesidad de explicaciones, Donnie supuso que serían para después, el mayor se encamino hacia el cubo del elevador con ambos chicos en brazos.

El castaño decidió que ese era el momento adecuado para recostar su cabeza en el hombro del semi-peli verde y sin darse cuenta el castaño se sumergió en un sueño profundo.


	11. LA DISCUSIÓN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaime: los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños creadores, solo los tome prestados con fines emocionales XD
> 
> Advertencia: es una relación chico/chico así que si no te gusta se pide de la manera más atenta posible que pases a retirarte y a buscar alguno que sea de tu interés y agrado, para que no te sientas ofendidxs por el contenido especulado en el texto y en el previo futuro del fic (aunque la verdad no entiendo el escándalo, un crush es un crush y amor es amor)
> 
> También puede contener palabrotas y un poco de violencia (XD pero más que todo por parte de Casey, se pide de antemano que no se enojen por ello)
> 
> Otra cosa, esto es un UA (universo alterno) así que las tortugas y Splinter aquí son humanos, igual que todos los mutantes que existen y existirán.
> 
> Jonatello y Raph/Mikey

Lo primero que noto cuando recupero la conciencia, es que olía mucho a pintura y té.

Poco a poco; con todo el dolor que sentía, abrió los ojos lentamente, tardo unos segundos pero por fin pudo adaptar su visión en lo que parecía ser un…ojos azules?

Casey parpadeo un par de veces más, incrédulo, mientras miraba aquellos ojos que le observaban sin parpadear y así se quedaron un rato hasta que…

─ _Eh…hola_ \- se aventuró el moreno.

Como respuesta el poseedor de aquellos ojos parpadearon rápidamente pa después alejarse y fue ahí cuando Casey noto que era un niño, la cabellera rubio del pequeño le enmarcaba la cara redonda y llena de pecas y por lo que pudo observar tenía varias banditas en la cara y los ojos (ahora que lo tenía a una distancia mas decente) los tenia irritados, y supuso que había llorado.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle, de hecho antes de que incluso pudiera respirar, el mocoso empezó a gritar.

─ _AAAAAAJAJAJAJAJA! DESPERTASTE! DESPERTASTE! BOOYAKASHA!-_ el moreno vio como el niño se bajaba de él, " _cuando se subió en primer lugar?"_ Y empezaba a dar saltitos y piruetas junto a él, con una gran sonrisa en la cara- _L! DONNIE! DESPERTO, DESPERTO, VENGAN! VENGAAAAAAAAAAAAN!_

Sin esperar a que alguien le contestara salió disparado hacia la entrada de lo que era el cuarto contiguo sin parar de dar brincos, Casey aprovecho el momento en soledad para poder observar mejor donde estaba.

Se dio cuenta enseguida de que estaba acostado en un mullido sofá y hasta donde pudo alzar la cabeza, pues de seguro si la levantaba un poco más se desmayaba a causa del dolor, tenía el pecho descubierto con alguno que otro parche cubriéndolo y ambos brazos vendados, levanto uno y con las pocas fuerzas que pudo reunir se tocó el rostro donde sintió el familiar algodón entre sus dedos.

Demonios, ¿qué carajos le pego?

 _Ah sí_ , un pinche autobús.

Bufando, decidió que era hora de levantarse y hasta donde le concernía lo estaba haciendo muy bien, gracias a lo más asombroso, ósea él, la resistencia del hockey estaba dando frutos bueno lo estaba hasta que…

─ _Ah, no! Ni se te ocurra_ \- y antes de poder evitarlo, el moreno estaba siendo tacleado contra el sofá por lo que creyó ser una bola de energía y Casey sintió que el oxígeno se le escaba de los pulmones- _Donnie me dijo que tratarías de levantarte y también dijo que era malo para ti, ¡así que quieto!_

─ _También dije que de nada serviría la fuerza, aunque tenga resistencia-_ la voz del castaño llego a los oídos del moreno y por segunda vez en el día sintió aquella sensación cálida al momento en que Donatello poso una de sus manos sobre su frente- _bueno Jones, la posibilidad de fiebre ya no es tan alta y veo que estas respondiendo extraordinariamente a los analgésicos-_ ante lo dicho el moreno se hecho a reir.

─ _Ja! Bromeas verdad?, yo "el único y asombroso Casey Jones" no dejaría que algo tan tonto, como un camión lo derrotara-_ hablo tan confiado, que no parecería que enserio estuvo a punto de quedar como tortilla- _además, que es la vida sin un poco de riego._

Como respuesta recibió un jalón de mejilla tan fuerte que empezó a lagrimear de dolor mientras trataba, aunque inútilmente, de que el de ojos cobre le soltara

─ _Es por tu imprudencia la que casi mueres tarado!-_ regaño el otro muchacho- _si no fueras tan necio y descuidado al menos te hubieras dado cuenta te pasaste el alto!-_ y sin más Donnie procedió a estirarle más los cachetes.

─ _ayayay ya! Suéltame bastardo! te pareces a la loca de April, no tengo 5 años, carajo!-_ Casey se retorcía en el sofá soltando a diestra y siniestra patadas cual niño pequeño- _Además, eso no fue mi culpa, te recuerdo que tu también estabas presente "señor seguridad"-_ finalizo mientras le señalaba con un dedo acusador.

Donnie sencillamente dejo por la paz sus cachetes para ahora atacar su nariz y cuando se aseguró de que le dejo una buena marca salió de la habitación echando humo.

El de oji-negro se volvió a quedar solo, todo enfurruñado y con la mitad de su cara en pleno dolor, estaba frotándose la cara cuando escucho una risilla a su lado y fue ahí cuando noto de que, en absoluto, estaba completamente solo, ahí en lo alto del sofá se encontraba aquel niño lleno de pecas que se notaba a leguas estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.

─ _Y tú que miras escuincle?-_ únicamente recibió una amplia sonrisa por parte del pequeño lo que provoco la extrañeza del otro.

─ _Jeje, no te tomes a pecho lo de Donnie, se así pone cuando esta preocupado_ \- fue la inmediata respuesta del niño.

_─Uh?_

Sin más, el rubio salto hacia el otro lado, aterrizando en el alfombrado y cuando volvió a posar su mirada en el mayor y sin previo aviso, se arrodillo frente a él en una pose que Casey desconocía y siquiera pudiera preguntar qué diablos estaba haciendo el pequeño hablo primero

─ _Gracias!-_ dijo aun sin levantar la cabeza que tenía posada hasta el piso- _muchisisisimas gracias por salvar a mi hermano!_

Y por tercera vez, se volvió a abalanzar hacia él, pero esta vez con el objetivo de darle un abrazo, que era prácticamente lo mismo, puesto que el agarré del rubio podía comparase con el de una boa.

El moreno si saber realmente que decir decidió que lo mejor por ahora era regresarle el abrazo pues pese a la fuerza y energía que el más chico estaba poniendo, sintió, aunque muy, _muy_ levemente, como el otro temblaba.

El abrazo no duro más que un minuto y cuando el de pecas le soltó el mayor noto como aquellos ojos grandes y azulados volvía a estar más rojos que al principio; pese a no haber sentido humedad, aun así estos contrastaban en gran medida con la sinceramente inmensa sonrisa que el rubio le regalaba.

Por instinto Casey le revolvió los cabellos, dejándolo más despeinado de lo que estaba y como respuesta recibió un _Hey!_ Provocando que el moreno se riera.

El menor rio junto el para después volver a irse en dirección al cuarto contiguo mientras se despedida dando saltitos hacia atrás.

El chico le devolvió el gesto y cuando el rubio ya no estaba a la vista, se permitió descansar un momento y asi duro unos segundos hasta que…

" _Espera…_ _ **HERMANO?!"**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> estoy atascada hasta aqui, asi que perdon si me tardo un rato mas


	12. EL ACUERDO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaime: los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños creadores, solo los tome prestados con fines emocionales XD
> 
> Advertencia: es una relación chico/chico así que si no te gusta se pide de la manera más atenta posible que pases a retirarte y a buscar alguno que sea de tu interés y agrado, para que no te sientas ofendidxs por el contenido especulado en el texto y en el previo futuro del fic (aunque la verdad no entiendo el escándalo, un crush es un crush y amor es amor)
> 
> También puede contener palabrotas y un poco de violencia (XD pero más que todo por parte de Casey, se pide de antemano que no se enojen por ello)
> 
> Otra cosa, esto es un UA (universo alterno) así que las tortugas y Splinter aquí son humanos, igual que todos los mutantes que existen y existirán.
> 
> Jonatello y Raph/Mikey

Donnie se quería morir.

Bueno, no; tachen eso, simplemente quería la tierra lo succionara hasta el otro lado del mundo, cambiar de apariencia y vivir de comida de dudosa procedencia.

En retrospectiva debió haberlo previsto.

No es como el realmente quisiera hacerlo, aun así desearía haber tenido un plan B.

Porque al parecer plan A funciono _taaaaaaaaan_ bien.

Nótese el sarcasmo.

Después de pasar más de media hora inconsciente y casi una tratando de calmar a la bomba de histeria que tenía por nombre Mikey, el castaño al fin pudo ver con más tranquilidad las heridas del moreno, las cuales la mayoría fueron curadas por el su pelinegro amigo y al comprobar que no hubiera necesidad de hospitales, Donnie pudo soltar el aire que estaba conteniendo desde hace un buen rato.

No iba mentir, Casey no es que digamos su persona favorita pero tampoco era como para dejarlo ahí no más cual muñeca de trapo, vieja y olvidada.

Aun así a Donnie no le gustaba esto.

Casey se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado, hablando de puras babosadas y con el ego por las nubes mientras que su hermano habla igual de animado y su vecino simplemente los oía mientras bebía una taza de té recién hecho.

" _casi se muere este idiota, como puedes estar así"_

Y es que aparte tener a tu peor enemigo en tu casa ( **aka la cada de L** ) vendado y comiendo como si no hubiera mañana era algo que no se ve todo los días, pero igual helo hay comiendo cual primate y sin ningún respeto hacia aquello que se hace llamar modales, y para colmo, la cereza del pastel es que en algún punto la pequeña bola de energía que tenía por hermano iba a salir a colación, tarde o temprano, pero saldría.

Donnie prefería nunca.

Después de unos largos y aburridos 20 min en los que Jones se la paso hablando de cómo se estúpido equipo había ganado el baboso campeonato y los mandaban a las malditas eliminatorias que por ellas mismas era él porque estaba mentido en este embrollo en primer lugar.

Y como si el rubio le leyera el pensamiento, este, con un brinco que lo hizo caer y la cara más sorprendida en la historia apunto al chico y dijo:

— _¡ERES EL SIN CEREBRO QUE ME QUITO A MI HERMANO!-_ bueno más bien grito, pero al final fue lo mismo.

— _¡Mikey!_

— _¡¿Cómo que sin cerebro?!_

Estaba de más decir que a partir de ahí, todo se había ido a la chingada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La cocina era un hervidero de gritos, reclamos y maldiciones que eran aventados de diestra a siniestra sin ninguna censura, Donnie se hizo una pequeña nota mental para hablar con Mikey después de esto y antes de que la situación pasara a mayores, L hizo de réferi y se llevó al pequeño escuincle que aun gritaba a todo pulmón reclamos y gemidos indignados.

Esa fue la única señal que el castaño necesitaba.

Cual rayo agarro a Casey por los hombros y valiendo un tremendo ejote lo estampo contra la pared, el otro como respuesta soltó un grito ahogado y le miro con ojos asesinos que ni el más carbón de los cabrones hubiera podido tolerarla, ¿y ahora qué?

— _Oye que caraj-_

— _No._

Uh?

─ ** _NO._**

A ver, a ver, a ver.

De nuevo, **UH?!**

— _Ok cerebrito sé que tú y los de tu especie tienen su propia lengua y todo es mierda pero ahora mismo estas hablando con alguien de fuera-_ en ese punto el moreno sintió como algo de la presión que se ejercía de iba- _será mejor que me hables en jodido castellano_.

Donnie que estaba tratando de calmarse, tenía la mirada agachada y su respiración era algo irregular, Casey supuso que estaba usando todo su autocontrol paro no embarrarlo mas contra la pared.

Después de un silencio que para el moreno duro años el oji-cobre hablo:

— _Ni se te ocurra Casey Jones._

Casey solo parpadeo.

— _Bien, ahora no solo eres un nerd, si además un chiflado_ \- empezó, mas confundido que cuando despertó- _¿de qué demonios hablas? ¿Que cre_ _-_

Antes de seguir la puerta de la cocina de abrió de golpe mostrando a un Mikey agitado y con la cara roja, a este punto ambos chicos no sabían si de esfuerzo o algo más.

— _Y otra cosa, ni creas que por haberlo salvado, te dejare que lo acapares!_ ** _OISTE!_** _, si haces que Donnie vuelva a llegar tarde, ME VAS A CONOCEDAUUU-_ ahora probablemente estará rojo por la sangre que se le ira directo al cerebro, puesto que de nuevo y cual saco de papas L sostenía al rubio de cabeza con una sola mano y el pequeño como respuesta trato de zafarse mientras que el mayor se volvía a ir.

Donnie se quedó viendo como la puerta blanca iba y venía mientras trataba de poner de la mejor manera que la situación era delicada y que al cabeza hueca de Jones usara esto para beneficio propio.

Pero, tampoco es que Casey fuera un carbón, ¿oh si?

Cuando al fin se digo a mirar al susodicho, este tenía una mirada, como pérdida, que poco a poco se fue transformando una expresión que no presagiaba nada bueno.

En ese preciso instante la brillante y prodigiosa mente de Donatello Hideaki produjo la más elaborada, complicada y sofisticada respuesta para representar su situación actual.

"Mierda _."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOW volvi!


	13. LA HABITACIÓN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaime: los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños creadores, solo los tome prestados con fines emocionales XD
> 
> Advertencia: es una relación chico/chico así que si no te gusta se pide de la manera más atenta posible que pases a retirarte y a buscar alguno que sea de tu interés y agrado, para que no te sientas ofendidxs por el contenido especulado en el texto y en el previo futuro del fic (aunque la verdad no entiendo el escándalo, un crush es un crush y amor es amor)
> 
> También puede contener palabrotas y un poco de violencia (XD pero más que todo por parte de Casey, se pide de antemano que no se enojen por ello)
> 
> Otra cosa, esto es un UA (universo alterno) así que las tortugas y Splinter aquí son humanos, igual que todos los mutantes que existen y existirán.
> 
> Jonatello y Raph/Mikey

_—_ _Ya es tarde._

— _¡¿Y?!_

— _Donnie se va preocupar_

— _¡No me importa!_

— _¿Enserio?_

—…

— _Vamos lo conoces muy bien Mikey._

—… _._

— _Tienes que entender es solo-_

— _¡Ya Se! ¡YA SE! "Es solo temporal"-_ a este punto su voz estaba volviéndose a romper- _sigue sin gustarme…._

Un pesado suspiro salió de los labios de un chico moreno no mayor de los 13, sus pelos negros lisos le llegaban al cuello y su flequillo le tapaba la frente, ojos azules intensos muy diferentes a los del rubio pero al mismo tiempo iguales, traía puesto unos jeans y una camisa sin mangas de héroes espaciales y andaba descalzo.

Respondía al nombre de Leonardo Hamato.

O Leo como usualmente le decían, vecino y mejor amigo de la bola de colchas que estaba sobre su cama en este momento, el rubio y él se conocían prácticamente de toda la vida, o bueno desde que los Hideaki se mudaron por estos lares (6 años) y decidieron ocupar el apartamento al lado de ellos.

Leo vivía con su padre, Yoshi Hamato, quien trabaja en un gimnasio urbano a 1 hora de aquí dando clases de Taekwondo para todas las edades y personas, incluyendo a nuestro nerd favorito: Donatello.

Al principio el pequeño Leo; de entonces 8 años recién cumplidos, no estaba muy feliz con la idea de nuevos vecinos, y que quede claro que en ese entonces estaba totalmente justificado, después de todo, los pocos niños que residían ahí no eran lo que podías decir "amigables".

Pero oh, y que todos sus ancestros lo sepan, Leo jamás había creído que aquel niño tan frágil y raro; porque si, un niño de 6 años jamás y remárquese que JAMAS usaría toga con la cara pintada de verde, llegaría a ser alguien tan importante como Mikey lo es ahora.

Pero después de un suceso muy extraño, que involucro escaleras, pintura y un adolescente desvelado, este curioso dúo se volvió prácticamente inseparable aunque últimamente no se veían mucho, más por las clases particulares de Leo que por otra cosa.

Hoy era uno de esos raros días donde estaba libre, así que el oji-azul pensó que sería buena idea invitar al rubio a una sesión de Mortal Combat y si quería, obviando e gigantesco si, quedarse a dormir. Lo que nunca imagino que pasaría al llegar a tocar la puerta vecina seria ver a un Mikey colorado y a un Donnie alterado, ni bien lo vio el más joven lo tomo de la muñeca y salió corriendo hacia la puerta abierta de su casa mientras lo último que escucho; antes de que el rubio cerrara de un portazo, fueron los gritos del castaño.

Oh **oh** , no de nuevo.

Noto como el oji-celeste se encogía más entre las sabanas, suspirando por la nariz hizo lo único que sabía podía ayudarlo ahora mismo.

Lento pero seguro empezó a acercarse hacia la cama- _Mikey-_ el bulto ni se inmuto- _¿enserio te quedaras ahí?-_ nope, sin respuesta _-Miiiikeyyyy, la pizza se enfriiiiaaaa_ \- insistió más, observando los movimientos del otro y vio que este poco a poco se empezó a remover y ante eso una sonrisa traviesa cruzo su cara.

Victoria.

Y antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar Leo se abalanzó contra la cama, evitando que la personita escondida escape, mientras tanto un chico pecoso lamentaba profundamente haberse enterado con más de 6 colchas y edredones, Mikey luchaba por liberarse con todas las fuerzas que contenía gracias a su asombrosa hiperactividad y justo cuando pensó que podría ser libre una mano salvaje aparece en su campo de visión y antes de siquiera respirar, aquellos dedos empezaron a hacerle cosquillas en su estómago haciendo que perdiera la concentración y se echara a reír fuerte y claro.

No paso mucha antes de que Leo se le uniera más que todo porque el rubio logro contraatacar y así ambos terminaron creando una pelea de cosquillas del que ninguno desistía.

Si algo caracteriza a los Hideaki era su testarudez y Leo era muy resistente.

En algún punto de la pelea ambos niños terminaron cayendo al suelo, con todo y colchas, cual avalancha haciendo que terminaran separándose, sin embargo las risas siguieron y cuando ambos pudieron recuperar el aire se quedaron viendo el techo con enormes sonrisas pegadas en ambas caras.

Mikey fue el primero en hablar

— _Leo-_ el susodicho solo hizo sonido vago, haciéndole entender que le escuchaba- _eres un tramposo_.

El tramposo simplemente soltó una risilla.

— _Y_ _ **tú**_ _eres un terco-_ Leonardo sintió como el otro le clavo la mirada y sin dejar de mirar el techo, lleno de stickers de naves espaciales y una galaxia pintada, continuo- _a nadie le gusta sentirse olvidado pero habrá veces que tendrás que entender que nunca lo hacen con esa intensión-_ no noto que el rubio se había levantado y empezado a acercarse- _y si, duele, pero si sabes que esa persona te quiere hará todo lo posible para que hacerte ver que le importas._

Una pequeña mano se posó en su mejilla y el azulado abrió los ojos, ¿cuándo los cerro? Y se encontró con aquellos ojos celestes que mostraban un mar de emociones y le miraban acuosos.

Leo simplemente sonrió de lado y apoyo una mano sobre los rulos cabellos del chico.

— _En cuanto menos te des cuenta esto habrá terminado, ¿vale?_

En respuesta solo recibió un asentimiento.

— _Bien-_ y con ello se puso de pie de un salto y se giró para ver a su amigo- _ya aclarado eso podemos pasar a asuntos más importante._

Mikey inclino su cabeza confundido.

— _crees que bromeaba con lo de la pizza?_

Y solo eso basto para que segundos después su vecino desapareciera de su vista y oyó a lo lejos los ruidos de una caja abriéndose y los chillidos de la mesa en protesta.

El mayor soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que su vecino ya no estaba triste y salio del cuarto para unirse a su loco amigo.

Y mientras comían pizza y veían un maratón de héroes espaciales Leo hizo prometer a Mikey que cuando volviera a casa le daría a Donnie un enorme abrazo, de esos que siempre dice que un día le rompería las costillas y se pusieran a ver la nueva temporada de Súper Robo Mecha (cortesía de Leo)

Donnie seguro y se muere al ver la caja.

Y Mikey soltó un carcajada ante lo cierto de aquello


	14. EL CAMBIO DE PLANES

Se supone que cuando conoces a alguien de tantos años como ella, uno pensaría que ya nada podía sorprenderle si aquella otra persona era tan predecible como lo era Donatello, él se caracterizaba por ser ese tipo de personas que podría enojarse porque algo no salió como lo había predicho y en menos de media hora está volviéndolo a intentar pese a saber que podría terminar igual.

Así de predecibles eran aquellas personas que son tan tercas como las mulas y tan cabezotas como los estúpidos que tienen esteroides en vez de cerebro.

La diferencia era que Donatello no era estúpido, en ningún sentido de la palabra.

Solo un idiota con un ego muuuuuuuuy grande…..Pensándolo bien, olvídenlo.

Es lo mismo.

Pero esto…

Karai cruzo los brazos mientras miraba cuestionadoramente al peli castaño, quien estaba junto a lo que bien podría ser un pedazo abstracto de un artista abstracto que de seguro termino en el olvido. Pero Karai era lista y reconocía su propio trabajo sin importar si este hubiera terminado chamuscado.

Si con solo verla le daban ganas de patear la pared, no se imaginaba como se le estaría pasando idiota #1, se mordió el labio inferior y volvió la vista a la bicicleta.

─ _Es chiste verdad?_

─…

Nope en definitiva no.

A este punto Karai no sabía que hacer, por un lado tenía su razonamiento, su parte lógica de la cual Donnie no está provisto en este momento, ósea, ¿quién se cree que es? ¿Su padre?; cree que puede llegar aquí con un montón de tubos y ruedas al punto de no retorno, pedirle que la repare y esperar nada a cambio y encima todo en secreto! Ni siquiera su mano derecha! Pero por el otro lado…..

─ _Sabes que esto te costara más que un plato de giozza, verdad?_

─… _..-_ ante esto el oji-cobre simplemente saco 2 bolsas repletas de comida y un pequeño sobre del que estaba segura que contenía los ahorros de por lo menos 6 meses, antes de siquiera decir algo más, Donnie se puso de rodillas y la cabeza hasta el suelo.

─ _¡Te lo pido!-_ pido, más bien _,_ suplico- _no conozco a alguien más capacitado que tú, y si por mi fuera lo haría yo mismo pero…_

─ _Pero no tienes lo necesario para esto, lo sé-_ la chica rodó los ojos ante tal argumento, y no lo culpaba, enserio que no, pero aun había algo que no cuadraba- _Donnie mírame_ -el chico lo hizo- _no es que no confié en tu capacidad de hacer un acto de buena fe, pero solo quiero estar segura_ \- el moreno ladeo un poco la cabeza, sin comprender realmente y Karai le daban ganas de pellizcarlo, porque, como era posible que fuera tan inteligente y a la vez tan idiota.

─ _A lo que me refiero es si no hay algo o_ _ **alguien**_ _, que no lo sé, te_ _esté_ _obligando_ \- cuando el chico pudo procesar lo dicho, Karai esperaba al menos una lista de a quién debería "accidentalmente" arrollar con su motocicleta, lo que siguió a continuación no se lo esperaba.

Se sonrojo.

Él, el chico demasiado listo y con complejo de científico loco, él, que jamás en su vida había podido manejar situaciones donde se ponía nervioso, ÉL, que no sabía cómo manejar u ocultar bien sus acciones donde el orgullo estaba en juego.

El. Donatello Hideaki.

No pudo, así de simple, no pudo.

Lo siguiente que supo es que se está partiendo en el suelo, porque sus piernas no daban para más.

─ _No es lo que tú crees-_ comenzó, mientras miraba a todos lados menos su cara, sus mejillas adquiriendo una tonalidad más oscura, y ahora era 100% por pura vergüenza- _no sé qué ideas tienes en mente pero te aseguro que esto no es lo que parece-_ noto que la morena lo miraba desde el suelo con esa mirada de quien sabe la cosa, el chico solo frunció el ceño- _¡no lo es! Mira, no tengo tiempo, tengo que hacer unos encargos, ¿me ayudaras o no?_

Después de una par de risillas más, la morena se paró no sin antes de agarrar las bolsas y el sobre, le tendió el pequeño bulto al moreno y este estuvo a punto de replicar pero con solo mirarla sabía que era una batalla perdida, lo tomo y cuando ya estaba seguro entre sus cosas se volvió a dirigir a la chica, quien, ya estaba inspeccionando el artefacto semi-artístico.

─ _Bien, te escucho ¿qué quieres?_

Karai sonrió aun sin levantar la vista de lo que pronto seria su nuevo reto semanal.

Bien, se retracta, el sigue siendo tan predecible como lo recordaba.

Pobre e ingenuo idiota #2


	15. LA SALIDA

Domingo, 4:40 pm. Ubicación actual: **un parquecito olvidado cerca de la casa O'Neil**

Misión: saber _porque_ chingados era tan idiota, y haber aceptado salir, sin siquiera saber en que fregados se estaba metiendo, y ahora para no estar más jodido de lo que ya está, planear una manera de largarse de ahí sin que nadie lo vea o morir en el intento.

Sipididi- ah saben qué? Que se jodan, puede que el haya aceptado venir, mas no pensaba quedarse y esperar a que algo horrible le suce-

─ ¡ _TE ENCONTRE!_

─ _Aaaah!_

***Pum!***

Eso, amigos míos, fue el sonido del chico más genial, brillante y perfecto, cayendo de pompis después de pegar el grito al cielo (y un pequeño- **gran** \- brinco) fuera de su escondite entre los arbustos cual conejo asustado.

─ _Mierda-_ murmuro entre diente aquel rudo pelirrojo con el ceño bien fruncido mientras se sobaba sus pobres nachitas y maldiciendo aún más por la tonta reacción que tuvo ante aquel, pues digamos _encuentro_.

Pero bah! Cualquiera en su lugar reaccionaria así…

¿Verdad?

─ _Raph-_ por puro instinto levanto la mirada, encontrándose con 2 par de ojos color cielo, tan abiertos que estaba casi seguro podía ver pedazos de nubes en ellos, le miraban preocupados y por un segundo olvido como respirar- _¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que traiga a April? O Donnie, él sabe mucho de estas cosas, si quier-_

─ _¡N-no! no_ \- lo corto de pronto el otro- _estoy b-bien, solo un golpe, nada que yop, eh, n-no es nada._

Aparentemente…no.

─ _¿Seguro?_

Raph asintió.

─ _De acuerdo_! - fue la alegre respuesta acompañada con una enorme sonrisa por parte del niño rubio, de nombre de Mikey, quien, para su **INCREIBEL** suerte decidió sentarse junto a él mientras el oji-verde se aguantaba las ganas de salir corriendo.

Y es que no era posible que le estuviera pasando esto, enserio que el karma se la estaba cobrando, y bien pinche caro.

Ustedes se preguntarán, Raph ¿de qué diablos estás hablando y porque estas actuando así? Bueno, mis pequeños lectores, resulta que nuestro querido pelirrojo, tan cabezota como siempre, actuó antes de pensar y ahora está "pagando" por ello.

En este momento está teniendo una cita.

Con Mikey _._

Yep, tal y como lo leen y no, no están teniendo un ataque, aunque si lo sienten, sean tan amables de regalárselo al pequeño de 13 años, mientras este pensaba seriamente en como despellejar su hermana mayor, quien sin ningún descaro decidió acompañarlos junto con el hermano mayor de Mikey, Donnie, quien a este punto parecía más un zombie que una persona.

Pero ese no era el punto.

El punto aquí era ¿cómo fregados estos dos terminaron así?

Bueno la respuesta es bastante sencilla: por baboso.

Sip, esa era la razón, bueno, la única buena que explica por qué termino ahí, porque bien pudo haberse quedado en casa mientras veía la nueva película que Mikey le había recomendado (de la cual la última vez que lo hizo, no había pasado los últimos 20 minutos tratando de ver cómo funcionaba la video vieja que su papa guardaba para ponerla, tampoco le pidió ayuda para poder conectarlo y porsupollo que no llamo al niño para decirle que le había gustado, Y OBVIAMNETE no tartamudeo ni se puso nervioso como idiota durante una hora mientras hablaba con el rubio y compartían teorías y sospechas de la serie, claro que no, eso era ridículo, DEJEN DE MIRARLE! ¡NO ES NADA!)

Pero no.

Su hermana llego, tan amable como siempre, gritando que tenía que ir a un asunto y no volvería hasta la noche y Raph ni siquiera le hubiera puesto atención sino fuera por el hecho que la pelirroja le agarró del brazo y se lo llevo prácticamente arrastrando hacia la puerta.

Grave error.

2 minutos después ambos hermanos estaban rodando en el piso tratando de someter al otro, sin éxito alguno. Su padre había tratado de hacer de réferi, pero termino con un segundo chichón en la cabeza, al final la mayor gano con una llave de lucha libre.

─ _¡Déjame ir loca! ¿Ahora qué quieres?-_ cabe decir que el menor estaba muy encabronado por aquello y bufaba molesto por sus fosas nasales cual toro.

Y es que, desde cuando era así de distraído, la imagen de cierto niño con caireles dorados llego a su mente lo cual hizo que frunciera _fruncidísimo_ el entrecejo.

Carajo, maldito rubio.

Ante esa pregunta, la pelirroja soltó un poco su agarre para que el menor pudiera verle bien.

─ _Necesito un favor._

Y eso damas y caballeros, es como todo se fue a la chingada y no volverá en un laaaaargo rato. **(n/a-créanme ese lugar esta lejísimos)**

Raph sentía una especie déjà vu, un tremendo, enorme y jodido déjà vu del que no saldría librado.

Pero ya no podía echarse para atrás y lo peor del caso es que no quería, bueno aún tenía ganas de salir corriendo como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo los perros de satanás y a la vez no.

Por segunda vez en el día maldijo a aquel rubio pecoso de sonrisa grande y ojos anormalmente azules.

Sintió unos ojos sobre él y noto que se había perdido entre sus pensamientos demasiado tiempo.

─ _¿En qué piensas?_

─ _Nada-_ _gruño._

─ _¡O vamos!_ -un puchero se empezó a formar en la cara del rubio- _llevo más de 10 minutos llamándote ¡y tu ni caso!-_ el rubio adopto una actitud cómplice- _puedes decirme lo que sea, ¡somos amigos!-_ ante la falta de respuesta una chispa de duda se encendió- _¿no?_

Aun sin respuesta.

─ _Oh-_ el rubio bajo la mirada y la puso sobre sus converse naranjas- _en ese caso, siento haberte molestado._

Como seguía sin escuchar sonido por parte del otro decidió continuo.

─ _Es, es raro ¿sabes? siempre que conozco a alguien, tengo la certeza de bueno, podemos ser grandes amigos y bueno, la mayoría de las veces ¡es así! Pero….-_ tomo una gran bocanada antes de continuar- _pero es muy raro que sean de mi edad-_ a estas alturas el rubio se había abrazado así mismo y una sonrisa triste se formaba en sus rostro- _no digo que me moleste ser amigo de los adultos, es más uno de mis mejore amigos es enorme y es increíble porque, me ayuda cuando lo necesito y cuida de mí y me da dulces! Pero…. no es lo mismo._

─… _._

─ _Entenderé si no quieres ser mi amigo, lo hago, de veras de veritas, es decir, solo mírame-_ hizo un gesto con mano señalándose- _quien quería ser amigo del chico que usa camisa parchadas y se pinta la cara, que clase de fenómeno le gusta poner gomitas con habanero en las pizzas…-_ a este punto su la voz se le corto y las lágrimas caían libre por su rostro _-soy fastidioso, no? hasta el punto de ser odioso….Raph tu me-…_

Decidiendo que era hora de la verdad alzo la mirada, solo para encontrarse frente a frente con un chico pelirrojo extendiendo su mano derecha donde sostenía una gran flor amarilla anaranjada, abierta de par en par donde los pétalos se curveaban un poco al final y varios palitos de polen magentas dentro de ella y rociada con algunas gotas de roció matutino.

Era hermosisima.

Mikey miro la flor y luego a Raph, quien no levantaba para nada la vista, y de nuevo a la flor, repitió la operación varias veces, sin comprender bien, hasta que el pelirrojo hablo.

─ _No te odio,¿oíste?_ -apretó ambas manos y se resistió a levantar la mirada- _eres molesto, ruidoso y si tu gusto en la comida es horrible y estoy casi seguro que te escapaste de un centro para chiflados, pero-_ tomo aire y decidió alzar la mirada- _pero_ _no te odio._

─…

─ _Así que será…será mejor que dejes de llorar._

Silencio. Crudo y horrible silencio.

El mayor estaba teniendo una crisis interna y este silencio de ultratumba no estaba ayudando para nada a sus nervios.

Sintió como el más pequeño se movía y por un segundo pensó lo peor, hasta que sintió como una cabecita se posaba en su hombro y algunos cabellos le hacían cosquillas la nariz, pero ni se molestó en quitarlos, estaba más ocupado evitando que el corazón se le saliera del pecho.

─ _¿Entonces…-_ comenzó el rubio con ambas manos sujetando la flor con delicadeza y levanto la vista hacia su compañero- _amigos? -_ levanto la cabeza y clavo sus ojos con los de el- _amigos, del tipo que se cuentan secretos, tienen pijamadas y, y se ven todos los días_ -a este punto los ojos de Mikey, que aún tenían pequeñas lagrimas sujetas en las esquinas de sus ojos, se habían llenado de ilusión y esperanza y Raph estaba casi seguro que se perdería en ellos en cualquier momento- _¿esa clase se amigos?_

El mayor lo contemplo unos segundos más y como única respuesta: alzo un puño enfrente de él y supo que había hecho lo correcto cuando la sonrisa del rubio volvió más grande y brillante que nunca y sin esperar un segundo más chocaron ambos puños.

─ _Siiiii! BOYAKASHAAAA! -_ de ahí el pequeño alzo ambas manos en señal de victoria y procedió a darle un gran abrazo de oso que hizo que ambos se cayeran por la fuerza de aquello, y como respuesta ambos empezaron a reír.

─ _Ok, ok, ya aclarado eso te quieres quitar-_ el rubio alzo una ceja a lo que Raph sonrió socarrón _-no eras tan ligero como piensas._

Mikey soltó un par de risillas y de un salto se levantó, extendió su mano en señal de ayuda y cuando el más grande la tomo, el muy desgraciado se echó a correr con el todavía enganchado hacia los mayores mientras seguía riendo e izaba la flor cual bandera.

Como dijo antes, maldito rubio.

Cuando dieron las 7, Donnie decidió que era hora de irse a casa así que los pelirrojos decidieron partir también, pero a mitad del camino se empezaron a escuchar pasos acercándose….

─ _Raphie!_

El mencionado se volteo solo lo justo para ser atrapado en un abrazo que casi lo derrumba y por inercia lo abrazo también, segundos después una presión en su mejilla que expandió calor por toda su cara.

Lo malo fue que tan rápido como empezó se acabó.

Mikey se separó mostrando una expresión tan dulce que Raph sintió las piernas de gelatina- _Nos vemos mañana!_

Este solo asintió y medio atontado se despidió de Mikey, quien, con una sonrisa tan ancha que no le cabía en la cara se despedía de el con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía firmemente la flor y corría de espaldas, y justo antes de llegar junto a su hermano dio una pirueta y cayo de pie junto el, para después agarrarle la mano y desaparecer por una esquina.

Aun cuando ya no había nadie, el oji-verde siguió despidiéndose unos segundos más, después de soltar un hondo suspiro y justo cuando se disponía a marcharse oyó un pequeño carraspeo, alzo la vista para ver a su hermana, notando su mirada y….

Oh.

_Oh no_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al llegar a casa, April entro tan fresca como lechuga y Raph era un tomate andante y mientras la pelirroja seguía picándole, Raph se dirigió a la cocina donde, para rematar, se encontraban sus padres, así que antes de que sucediera una tragedia, el menor decidió cerrarle, _amablemente_ , la puerta en la cara a su hermana y para confirmarlo el chico oyó perfecto el trancazo que April se dio cuando recibió el golpe, lo que lo hizo sonreír inter- _Pffft_ a quien engañaba, a leguas se le notaba la sonrisa en la cara.

─ _Oh! Hola niños-_ saludo su mama y su papa hizo un gesto vago si quitar sus ojos de lo que Raph adivinaba, sería su nuevo proyecto- _¿Cómo les fue? ¿Se divirtieron hoy?_

Antes de siquiera moverse, la puerta se abrió con un ***POW*** y una April con la nariz roja y una sonrisa de inocencia (que de inocente no tenía ni madres) el menor conocía por no traer nada bueno.

─ _Ni te lo imaginas mama-_ dijo con voz cantarina y se puso junto a la matriarca- _la verdad fue divertido, pero creo Raph -_ señalo al mencionado que decidía seguir con la cabeza en el refri a ver si así le daba neumonía- _fue el que mejor se la paso._

─ _Enserio? Oh cielo que bueno oír eso!-_ comento alegremente su madre- _y cuéntame cómo es ese niño…uhm ¿cuál era su nombre cariño?_

─ _Mikey, mama-_ la sonrisa de April se agrando al ver como su hermanito se encogía de hombros y se metía más a la nevera _-es el hermano de Donnie y creo que a Raph le "cae_ _muy bien"_

Al oír aquello su padre levanto por fin la vista y puso cara pensativa y fruncía levemente la frente.

─ _Mmmmh, ese nombre me suena-_ unos segundos después- _no se llama así el niño que te presto esa película vieja y con el que hablaste más de hora hijo._

***FLIP** _FSSSS*_**

─ _¡Ah, Raph!_

Pero Raph ya no estaba ahí, Raph estaba inconsciente en el piso después de haber agitado tanto una soda por los puros nervios y como la presión fue muy grande dio contra la puerta de la nevera y resbalo, cabe de más decir que las mejillas parecían manzanas de lo rojas que estaban.

Bueno, al parecer el universo por fin decidió darle un jodido respiro.

Ya era hora maldito karma.


	16. EL INCONVENIENTE

Donnie no podía moverse.

Sentía como le ardían los ojos por no querer parpadear y frunció más las cejas parar evitar que se movieran de su poción actual, los nudillos se habían tornado completamente blancos de la presión que estaban ejerciendo en los libros que llevaba en ambas manos y sus piernas le exigían que se moviera o la falta de circulación lo haría por el mismo.

Pero no podía, más bien no sentía que pudiera hacerlo.

Quería arrancarse los pelos.

Pero primero mataría al idiota, mejor conocido como Casey por sus amigos y familia, más odioso y estúpido cretino que alguna vez hubiera tenido el horror de conocer.

Del otro lado de la calle se ubicaba uno de los pequeños locales cerca de la escuela con la leyenda escrita "Geko's" uno de los lugares más viejo de la zona y preferido de todos los chicos pa pasar el rato y comer comida marca tapa arterias. Se dice por las calles que, en ese lugar con olor a pizza vieja y aceite quemado, antes era una funeraria y que si decides quedarte hasta las 2 am puedes escuchar el respirar de las almas que aun vagan por ahí, pero como nadie, en todo el tiempo que la instalación llevaba abierta se quedaba pasada la 1, puede que solo son rumores, pero nadie era tan idiota para averiguar si realmente eran reales.

Al castaño, en algún otro momento le hubiera encantado, como el geek que es, indagar más sobre su historia y hasta hacer análisis, incluso era capaz de arrastrar a su pelirroja amiga y acampar dentro, si eso significaba poder ver u oír los tan aclamados "fantasmas" y le valía un enorme rábano que April se la cobrara después.

Podía simplemente entrar y hacer como que no los había visto, incluso comprar algo para llevar a casa.

Y aun así, helo ahí, con los pies firmemente pegados al suelo y respiración irregular mientras observaba como un chico de cabello moreno y alborotado por una bandana, nariz respingada y sonrisa torcida charlaba animado con alguien enfrente de él, pero como esa persona le estaba dando la espalda, el más alto solo podía observar su largo cabello pintado de un morado eléctrico; y en un oscuro y recóndito lugar dentro de su ser, Donnie sintió perder el gusto por aquel color que amaba desde niño, estaba recogido en medio chongo, una blusa azul intenso, jeans y converse negros que se notaban a leguas que estaban súper relavados.

Por **ESTO** , fue que cancelo su sesión de estudios.

Por una _chica_ ** _._**

Donnie estaba considerando muy, _muuuuuy_ seriamente en castrar al bastardo.

Ya habían pasado 2 meses, estaban a inicios de diciembre, desde el dichoso acuerdo, donde estos dos chicos de polos tan opuesto como los extremos del mundo y un odio que se profesaban con harta pasión, tenían que unir fuerzas para poder lograr algo, que según a largo plazo los beneficiaria de buena manera.

Pero eso no significaba que les gustara lo que estaba en el medio.

El inicio de aquel supuesto "contrato" por decirlo de alguna manera, no había tenido un comienzo agradable y este empeoro con el paso de los días, en especial después del atropellado encuentro tanto literal como metafórico que ambos chicos presentaron hace menos de unas semanas y lo que ahí empezado gris se tornó negro petróleo cuando Jones, estúpido cabrón con problemas de ego, decidió que sería buena idea usar al pequeño rubio a su beneficio y fue ahí que el castaño se tentó a mudarse a otro país.

Porque el simple hecho de tener que aguantar a Casey después de clases apenas y contenía a Donnie de tirarse por la ventana.

Pero la idea de tenerlo dentro su casa, conviviendo con su hermano y dejarlo ver un entorno tan personal de su vida, hacia querer ponerse en frente de las vías del subterráneo más cercano y esperar la muerte.

O eso fue lo que sintió al principio.

Una vez descubierto el secreto (no tan secreto) del castaño, este pensó por un segundo, con gran horror, que el jugador de hockey lo usaría a su favor, dicho esto como estatuto de poder volarse sus tutorías o peor, usarlo de chantaje contra el de ojos cobre.

la sola idea más le aterraba.

Pero Casey demostró una vez más que podía sorprenderlo cuando menos lo esperara, léase, las pocas veces que pudo resolver problemas de álgebra sin su ayuda, de lo cual, el castaño obvio no sentía para nada orgulloso.

Bueno, tal vez un poqueto.

Una vez que su hermano y su vecino salir fuera de su rango de visión dirigió su mirada hacia unos ojos negros que lo miraban entre sorprendidos y aturdidos y por un segundo pensó ver algo chispear, pero no tuvo tiempo de registrarlo bien cuando, y súper random, Casey se hecho a reír a carcajada limpia.

Esta reacción dejo a Donnie genuinamente sorprendido haciendo que soltara al otro como si quemara y con un cosquilleo en el estómago al oír como el otro se partía en el suelo de la cocina, no le dio importancia; aun cuando no se ve todos los días como un chico tan arrogante como Casey podía reír tan alegre y honesto como ahora, justificando que solo eran los nervios los que hablaban al no saber si esto era una treta o algo peor.

Cuando el chico en el suelo pudo calmarse lo suficiente, sin contar las lagrimillas que le salía por las orillas de los ojos y el subir y bajar de su pecho irregular, el chico tenía en la cara una expresión que el castaño solo pudo descifrar que el moreno había formulado una idea y eso nunca, en la vida, eso era algo bueno.

Desde suposición el moreno clavo sus ojos en castaño y sonrió socarronamente.

―M _uy bien cerebrito, tengo una propuesta para ti y a estas alturas será imposible negarte._

Y así, lo que a principio creyó que sería una guerra helada, terminó convirtiéndose en parte de su rutina diaria.

No solo había tenido que aceptar cambiar sus sesiones, 5 días a la semana a solo 4, _"¡viernes significa echar la hueva, y ni pienses negarlo!"_ sino que también había tenido que acceder a cambiar el lugar de estudios, así que ahora todas sus sesiones eran en el hogar del castaño (el real, no el de su vecino L) y agregando el hecho de que ahora tenía que alimentar a 2 pozos sin fondo en lugar de uno, no era algo de lo que Donnie creía estar preparado tanto mental como físicamente.

Las primeras sesiones en la nueva ubicación fuero extremadamente incomodas, por el simple hecho de que su hermanito los vigilaba cual halcón y agregando el hecho que al moreno le valía un horrible y pútrido pepino estar en casa ajena y comenzar a husmear cuando Donnie declara un pequeño receso.

Al principio Donnie creí que esto de ninguna manera iría a funcionar , sobre todo con la actitud del rubio contra el moreno, quien, pese a todo predicción posible, se comportaba amigable hacia el más pequeño, no importaba que este le gruñera o inclusive, y Donnie recordaba perfectamente la sensación de casi tener un paro, la vez que Mikey le lanzo la consola entera a la cabeza del moreno, quien, de pura chiripa se la libro casi ileso, el día había concluido con un rubio castigado y un moreno maldiciendo por lo bajo siendo curado por el castaño en la comodidad de su sala, mientras el último se disculpaba y como respuesta recibió un gruñido.

Sorprendentemente se volvió a equivocar, cuando, y no bromeaba, al siguiente día y a mitad de su sesión el moreno había declarado ser el mejor patinador del mundo, haciendo que el menor contraatacara, gritando a todo pulmón que era un mentiroso y que lo desafiaba.

Y Casey, el muy baboso, había aceptado.

La contienda estuvo reñida y por un segundo o 2, Donnie pensó que esto daría para largo, observo aburrido como ambos niños, si, **niños** , en plural, seguían en su propio mundo y Donnie no se dio cuenta que ahora solo tenía la vista bien fija en el otro adolescente mientras hacia piruetas y pasaba obstáculos con unos viejos patines que el castaño le presto, _"no es mi culpa que esa bruja de O'Niel me confiscara todo"_ siendo perseguido por su hermanito en patineta, el moreno tenía la cara adornada con la sonrisa más estúpida hasta hoy pero Donnie, tan observador como siempre, podía notar a leguas que lo que contemplaba era felicidad pura y por un minuto o dos olvido donde estaba y con quien y solo concentro su atención en como la comisura de los labios formaban unas pequeñas arrugas o el cómo su frente se veía más despejada, al no traer la bandana 100% sobre su frente, el cómo desde su posición podía aprecias la chispa de adrenalina y pura emoción que saltaba en los ojos de Casey.

Ante él, y su cerebro había llegado a una conclusión; en el momento en que el rubio, quería ganar velocidad se le fue encima al mayor haciéndolos rodar entre asfalto y pasto haciéndolos quedar como una maraña de manos y pies para después declarar empate y al oír como ambos chicos se echaban a reír, había visto a un nuevo Casey y si algún día le preguntabas al castaño, este negaría hasta la muerte, que había vuelto a sentir cosquillas al escuchar la risa del otro.

Después de ese día, todo cambio y por muy raro que pareciera, fue para bien, ahora no solo su hermanito era más cooperativo en eso de esperar a que la tutoría terminara, si no que él se quedó mudo cuando a veces, y algo dentro de sus entrañas se encogió, se descubrió a si mismo hablando con Jones si necesidad de un réferi o alguna amenaza física, incluso había dejado que el moreno se quedara a comer giozza con ellos y hasta jugar con Mikey mientras el castaño preparaba el almuerzo.

Era todo tan raro y confuso.

Donnie, como el genio que es, aun no tiene clara alguna teoría del porque este gran e increíble cambio, pero no podía negar que prefería esto a estar peleando las 3 horas diarias que pasaban juntos.

Ok si, lo admitía, no o _diaba_ a Casey Idiota Jones per se….

Pero eso no quería decir que le agradara tampoco.

Solo…lo toleraba ms que ayer.

― _..._

Trago seco mientras meneaba la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar los recuerdos y sensaciones raras que últimamente sentía, pero cual tonto orgulloso que era, se negaba a analizar más a fondo.

En lo más profundo de su ser oyó a una vocecilla decirle que dejara de jugar a las estatuas y se moviera de una buena vez.

Casey y compañía no se había movido para nada y el castaño se dio cuenta, con sorpresa y horror, que había estaba los últimos 15 minutos observando a la pareja y cundo por fin parpadeo recibió la venganza de Moctezuma por parte de sus ojos que habían pedio piedad, pero si ser escuchados.

Se estaba restregando ambos ojos para calmar un poco el ardor cuando de la nada sintió un par de ojos posarse sobre él y al levantar la vista noto un par de ojos negro mirando tan fijo que pensó que le atravesarían el cráneo, cunado noto que el moreno estaba apuntando hacia algo, Donnie dirigió su mirada hacia la izquierda y después a la derecha.

Nada.

No había algo de lo que pudiera decir que el moreno estuviera interesado y cuando volvió a mirar a Casey noto que este se encogía de la risa y hasta que de nuevo el moreno volvió a alzarse con una sonrisa y apuntar en su dirección y luego hacia la puerta del local, repitiendo el mismo gesto varias veces, Donnie sintió un calor subírsele por el cuello hasta la cara cuando entendió al fin, era a el quien apuntaba.

Se regañó mentalmente por tal estupidez.

Con un hondo suspiro, el castaño se puso la mirada más determinada y, no sin antes de voltear a ambos lados, se dirigió con paso firme hacia el local, con la firme intención de estar firmemente enojado y cobrárselas al moreno.

De esta no se salvaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hacía frío.

Ese era lo único que Raph podía pensar sin perder la concentración, y ¿porque? se preguntaran, pues bueno resulta que nuestro adorado pelirrojo se dirigía hacia ciertos departamentos donde vive cierto rubio.

― _Ok…solo es un paseo_ -se repetía para si una y otra vez- _un estúpido paseo…._

Respiro súper hondo y trato de nuevo.

― _Buenas tardes, yo…no muy formal…hey, yo solo pasaba por aquí y yo…Ugh_ -a este punto se quería dar de topes contra la pared de ladrillos, o lanzase hacia es tentadora alcantarilla abierta a unos metros de él.

Del que puede o no haber llegado en términos, de que tal vez, bueno quien sabe, puede que sí...

Eran los mismos.

El y rizos eran la misma persona.

¿Y quién fregados es rizos?

Pueeees nada más y nada menos que el primer _crush_ oficial de Raphael O' Niel.

Se, increíble ¿no es así?

Volvamos unos años atrás cuando un niño pelirrojo de 6 años vagaba por un parque donde se suponía iba a jugar junto a su hermana; quien simplemente lo dejo en los columpios y se fue con otros niños de su edad, noto con una sombra entre los árboles, echando un visitado a una April de 9 años, que seguía jugando con una niña de vestido morado y lentes gruesos, volvió a mirar entre los troncos y de nuevo hacia la pelirroja, de un salto e bajo de los columpios y se adentró hacia la zona verde del lugar.

Busco vigorosamente alguna señal que le probara no había sido solo su imaginación, cuando pasaron 5 minutos sin algún cambio, decidió que esto había sido una idiotez y se disponía a volver por donde vino cuando de pronto…

― _¡Hola!_

― _¡Ah!-_ Raph negara a punta de pistola que había gritado cual bebe miedoso.

― _¿Esta bien?-_ también se llevará a la tumba que se había ido de bruces contra el suelo ante tremendo susto del cual no había sentido nada y por supuesto que no había sido tan idiota para irse hacia atrás por no gritar.

Frente a él se encontraba una personita, debía medir mas o menos lo que él, estaba descalza y usaba una vieja franela verde demasiado grande para ser de ella, rubios cabellos caían en cascadas hasta sus hombros y medio tapaban sus ojos celestes y dulces, que le miraban curiosos, su voz era suave pero algo baja, pero estaba bien para alguien de su edad.

" _Bonita"_ esa era la única palabra que le había cruzado la mente y después de aceptar, a regañadientes, la mano que le ofrecía, la menor le lanzo una sonrisita que hizo que el pelirrojo hiciera corto _"muy bonita"_

― _¿Quieres ver mi colección de hojas?_ -Raph solo asintió sin pensarlo mucho, y es que como era posible, que alguien poseyera una sonrisa así de cálida, debe estar imaginándoselo.

Cuando la menor vio que él no haría ningún intento de moverse, volvió a mirarlo curiosa y después de unos segundos le agarro la mano y se lo llevo hacia una esquina de entre los árboles, donde, entre piedras y barro se alzaban horas multicolores y el alirrojo olvido por completo todo y se dedicó a admirar aquellas tonalidades mientras la personita a su lado se podía a contra la historia detrás de cada una de ellas.

Esa tarde había hecho la promesa de volverse a ver cada día, en ese lugar a la misma hora y Raph, su cara comparada con la del color del sol le dio una pequeña flor de entre las hierbas a lo que la más pequeña respondió dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla para después salir corriendo.

Cabe decir que Raph no se había movió de ahí hasta que su hermana, medio histérica, se lo llevo a rastras.

De ahí, aun cuando había ido di tras día al mismo parque por un año entero, nunca la volvió a ver, pero hasta la fecha el pelirrojo jamás olvido esa sonrisa tan brillante que dolía ver y ojos azul claro que contenían el cielo.

Pero con el tiempo esos ojos quedaron en un rincón de su mente y continuo con su vida normal y tranquila, si es que puedes llamar tranquilo a alguien con el apellido O' Neil incrustado.

Cuando choco con Mikey por primera vez y este le había lanzado descaradamente una sonrisa marca chingate la vista, algo en su cerebro hizo clic, y muchas emociones vinieron a flote.

Y eso que solo era la punta del pinche iceberg.

El menor de los O' Niels salió de sus divagaciones cuando oyó como las viejas puertas del edificio rechinaban en protesta al ser abiertas de par en par revelando al ser que hacía que el pelirrojo se quedara despierto a altas horas de la noche.

Paro a medio camino, por un segundo el más grade olvido respirara y se enfadó consigo mismo cuando sintió el familiar calor esparcirse por sus mejillas sin su permiso y sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

El rubio bajo de salto en salto las escaleras y finalizar con una pirueta al final de estas alzando ambas manos al aire, ojos cerrados y sonrisa alegre gritando a lo largo y ancho que _"el campeón invicto de piruetas andaba en su zona"_ , el pelirrojo no sintió como una sonrisa se le salía de los labios ante tal escena y su mirada se suavizo al mismo tiempo que su corazón bombardeaba sangre como válvula de agua.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando noto que el más pequeño bajaba de la nada sus bracitos y fruncía el ceño pensativo para después salir corriendo en dirección opuesta al pelirrojo, quien agradeció y maldijo internamente todo a la vez.

Mierda, otra oportunidad desperdiciada.

Se debatió internamente en si seguirlo o dejarlo ser.

" _No debe ser nada_ " se dijo en su fuero interior con toda su determinación _"a lo mejor fue a visita la florería"_ por un segundo pensó que lograría convencerse.

Hasta que….

" _ **Quizás se fue a esperar al idiota de su amigo Leonardo"**_ una voz más oscura le hablo _**"de nuevo"**_

Seeeee claro, eso no pasara, no si podía evitarlo.

Raph salió hecho madre tras él.


	17. LA NOCHE

Estúpido.

La noche que cubría las calles desiertas de NY era sin lugar a duda, una de las más frías que se había contemplado hasta ahora, y el joven que estaba frente al local cerrado se hundió un poco más en su chaqueta que tenía el zipper hasta arriba, que de nada le servía porque era una de las delgadas y por las prisas no se le había ocurrido traerse algo más abrigado.

Suerte para él, Mikey, benditamente terco cual es, no lo dejo dar ni un solo paso fuera del apartamento al menos que este se pusiera un gorro y guantes, sino, Donnie estaba segurísimo que estaría sufriendo un grave caso de hipotermia y ni mencionar que posiblemente terminara siendo una estatua de lo rígido que estaba, pero ni loco se movía de ahí.

No hasta que el idiota de Casey llegara.

Donnie frunció las cejas al sentir su cara ponerse extrañamente cálida.

Uh… debía hacer menos frío de lo que pensó.

Aun así.

Esto era, increíble, completa, ridícula y estúpidamente _estúpido_.

Enserio Donatello, y tú te haces llamar a ti mismo genio.

Esto le pasaba por andar de bocazas, _ah,_ pero el niño tenía que ir y hacer lo que; después de unas largas y depresivas horas tirado en el piso de su cuarto, deseando que la muerte llegara y se lo llevara al maldito purgatorio, fue un completo e infantil _berrinche._

No había otra manera de describirlo.

**¡Mierda!** Con solo acordarse quería que el suelo se abriera aquí y ahora.

Y es que a quien se le ocurre llegar a un establecimiento público, donde encuentra a su más odioso, no tan odioso, enemigo con una chica, que resultó ser; tierra enserio, ábrete _ya_ , su hermana (Ángel no seque _Jones)_ mientras le reclamaba, sin siquiera notar el nivel de voz que estaba usando, lo irresponsable y sin mencionar descortés cancelar su sesión solo por irse a tontear con una chica, cabe mencionar que Donnie se esperaba cualquier cosa, de veras incluso un puñetazo era mejor que lo que paso después.

Lo que sucedió fue que ambos hermanos decidieron que era buena idea ir y partirse de risa en el suelo del local llamando, si es que el castaño no lo había hecho ya, la atención de todos los clientes e incluso del dueño que se les quedaban viendo como si fueran seres de otro mundo y el más alto solo quería tele transportarse al hoyo más hondo que encontrara y morir.

Y como si el universo quisiera demostrar que las cosas podían ser aún más extrañas, Donnie, que a ese punto ya estaba hecho un tomate andante, sintió como era jalado hacia abajo, con todo y libros incluido, haciéndolo terminar en el suelo y siendo recibido por un par de ojos castaños absurdamente castaños y donde a leguas se notaba que disfrutaban la desgracia del otro.

Casey que seguía temblando de la risa le mando una media sonrisa como solo él sabía.

Donnie no creía que un humano pudiera acumular tanta sangre en el rostro.

Donnie se equivocó.

Unos minutos después, el castaño se encontró sentado entre ambos hermanos, quienes decidieron mantenerlo de rehén en su _"cita"_ hablando de todo y de nada, el castaño, pese a todo, termino riéndose junto a ellos y descubrió que la hermana menor de Casey era igual de problemática y peleonera como el mayor pero no importaba ya que también era extremadamente agradable y bromista, el castaño se imaginó que Mikey se llevaría tan bien con ella.

En algún punto de la conversación salió a relucir la leyenda que contenía el local por parte de Ángel, llamando la atención de ambos chichos que se habían enfrascado en una discusión sobre quien ganaría una pelea entre Godzilla y King Kong, donde Donnie estaba 100% del lado del lagarto escupe fuego.

— _Si claro dientón, como si eso pudiera detener al rey de la selva, osea se zumbo a 3 T-Rex y con la chica en una de sus patas, es imposible!_

— _Jones, estás loco si piensas que un mono con hormonas pudiera penetrar con solo sus manos las escamas de Godzilla y salir ileso sin mencionar que las llamas harían más daño que el puño limpio del primate…_

En algún punto ambos estaban lado a lado, tan enfrascados y sin mencionar que había decidió hacer un maratón de todas las películas y remakes de ambos monstros solo para poder demostrar su punto, que tuvieron que ser pellizcados por la menor para llamarles la atención.

Cuando por fin se la dieron notaron una rara sonrisa colgando en su rostro y antes de poder preguntar la chica menciono la leyenda del local y con ello ambos chicos terminaron picados y se volvieron a sumergir, junto con la peli-morada, sobre todas las teorías y Donnie, termino agradablemente sorprendido de que Casey estuviera de acuerdo con algunas de ellas.

Al final el par de chicos acordaron verse y pasar toda la noche para poder comprobar, de una vez por todas que tan cierto era todo, Ángel tuvo que declinar porque ella tenía que terminar un proyecto grupal con sus amigas desde cero, y la fecha limite era mañana, _"tal palo, tal astilla"_ pensó risueño el castaño.

Esa tarde, después de despedirse del par de hermanos, se dirigió a casa con una sonrisa que no sabía tenía hasta que su hermano le pregunto porque tan feliz y si la chica de química que era su compañera tenía algo que ver, ni pienso mencionar al momento que eso escapo de la boca de pequeño Donnie había tirado la olla llena de pasta que estaba cocinando y tan rojo como la salsa esparcida en el suelo azul de la cocina.

Y ahora, helo ahí, con los pies congelados, mochila al lado y el cerebro hecho un enjambre de confusión, esperando a cierto chico de ojos castaños y ropa oscura, mientras aguardaba con un cosquilleo en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta.

Todo era demasiado raro.

Donnie aún no podía descifrar el porqué de sus actos que, cuando tuvo su tiempo a solas en su habitación junto con los sentimientos de vergüenza y mortificación, el genio pudo notar que había arraigado un sentimiento, del cuanto más lo pensara más frustrado se ponía, no podía explicar, y repito _: GENIO!_ _Osea hello!_

Por más que le buscara el sentido de lo que significaba, el oji-rojizo querían arrancarse hasta los dientes por no poder descifrarlo.

Odiaba cunado nada tenía sentido.

El chico estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no noto una figura acercándose sigilosamente, que en otras circunstancias hubiera notado, por detrás y no fue hasta que sintió una briza cálida en su mismísima oreja que Donnie estaba seguro le dio un infarto.

— _Buu~._

El castaño negaría a punta de pistola que había soltado alguna vez un grito tan agudo que sería posible solo los perros pudieron oír.

Cuando se giró con el ceño fruncidisimo, los ojos relampagueando y las orejas hirviéndole, el castaño se encontró a un Casey riéndose de lo lindo y con la mochila colgándole entre los hombros.

Se agarró el puente de la nariz con sus dedos y conto hasta 20 y pidiendo a todo lo que pudiera oírlo que esto no fuera así durante toda la noche.

— _Jones! Estás loco o que, no hagas_ eso- a este punto estaba seguro que su corazón ya estaba en el lugar correcto- _no vez que pude hacerte daño._

— _Pero no lo hiciste_ \- respondió rápido y con voz cantarina- _cielos cerebrito, para ser don seguridad, sin lugar a dudas estas poniendo un mal ejemplo._

Como respuesta el castaño solo cruzo sus brazos ofendido y definitivamente sin algún rastro de puchero.

El moreno dejo de prestarle atención para dirigir su mirada al edificio y el oji-rojizo noto como los ojos le brillaban de emoción y una sonrisa engreída se le sumaba en la cara.

— _En fin, pos que esperas, vamos allá-_ el moreno sin siquiera espera se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del lugar, desapareciendo entre la oscuridad.

Para luego reaparecer segundos después y mirando al castaño- _vienes o qué?_

El otro solo tomo una gran bocanada de aire y lo soltó en forma de un largo suspiro y sin más se dirigió en dirección del moreno.

" _Esto"_ , pensó resignado el castaño, " _será una laaaarga noche"._


	18. EL ENCUENTRO

Decir que Leonardo Hamato era alguien impulsivo sería lo mismo que decir que las aves maúllan o que el cielo es color carbón.

Pese a su corta edad, el moreno mantenía una actitud calmada y la mente fría, sabiendo que toda acción trae consecuencias y que la mejor manera de resolver un conflicto era analizar desde afuera y pensar objetivamente antes de juzgar.

Esta regla fue lo que lo hizo sobrellevar momentos cruciales en su vida y siempre funcionaba.

―  _¡_ _Leeeeooooo~! ¡quiero que conozcas a alguien!_

Bueno, casi.

Las excepciones existen.

Aquel día en que Mikey, tan hiperactivo como siempre, entro de golpe por la puerta fue el día más bizarro de toda su corta vida, no es que en particular fuera un mal día, todo lo contrario, hasta la fecha es uno de los mejores que ha vivido y siempre logra sacarle una sonrisa cada vez que alguien pregunta como es que ellos 2 se conocieron.

Para el, Mikey junto con Donnie formaban parte de su pequeña familia y realmente no podría imaginar como hubiera sido su vida sin ellos, probablemente muy aburrida.

Hasta la fecha el único pariente cercano que conocía era su tío, hermano mayor de su padre, que vivía en Japón y estaba encargado del dojo de la familia Hamato, las pocas veces que habían ido a visitarlo a Leo le dio la impresión de ser alguien que imponía temor (pues esa fue la primera impresión que se llevo de el cuando lo conoció) peor en realidad solo era alguien que se tomaba muy enserio las tradiciones y era alguien que prefería la paz y el silencio, Leo recodaba las tardes eternas sentado de rodillas, bebiendo té y jugando mahjong con su tío. Eh ahí del porque Leonardo era alguien tranquilo y sereno, bueno, quitando que era algo introvertido…

Solo un poqueto.

No es que se le dificultara hablar con la gente, para nada, pero normalmente se le daba mejor hablar con mayores que con los de su propia edad, y según las niñas de su clase, eso le daba un aire " _maduro y misterioso_ ", así que instintivamente los niños de su clase y otros más sentían celos y lo molestaban, pero como Leo sabia defensa personal incluso antes de poder hablar propiamente, esto no pasaba a menudo.

Y de otro lado tenemos al rubio, un completo extraño que un día simplemente se mudó al depa de al lado, que estudiaba en casa, era un libro abierto de emociones, curioso, una bola de energía y positivismo, que decidió atropellarlo y casi hacerlo caer por las escaleras un día que iba hacia la escuela y de alguna manera termino llegando tarde con manchas de pintura de pies a cabeza, una bolsa de galletas y una sonrisa tan ancha que nadie le quito en todo el día.

Aquel enano de ojos azules llego ofreciéndole amistad de buenas a primeras y lo hacia sentir que no tenia que fingir ser alguien más, que podía ser tranquilo, serio y a la vez hablar horas y horas de super héroes y tener peleas de almohadas.

En ese momento el moreno se dio cuenta que no todo es lo que aparenta y siempre ahí que dar una oportunidad a todos (sea quien sea, sin importar que)

Pero Raphael O'Niel…

No.

Solo  **no**.

No solo en el momento que los presentaron el pelirrojo le apretó tan fuerte la mano que estaba casi seguro de que uno o 2 dedos se le habían torcido, sino que además todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, este lo fulminaba con tanta intensidad que Leo no entendía como a este punto no se le había abierto el cráneo.

El moreno se repetía una y otra vez que lo mejor el otro era reservado, y su hostilidad tenia una justificación razonable, pero  _nooooooooo_.

Raphael era un abusivo de pies a cabeza por gusto, jugaba rudo y era la persona con la lengua más vulgar que haría que los chicos de su salón se taparan los oídos.

Y, aun así, de alguna manera, una incomprensible, inentendible, injustificable explicación esta bestia sin modales era amigo del rubio, quien, por cierto, no estaba enterado de nada, porque, casualmente, todo encuentro hostil que fue hecho, la presencia del rubio no estaba.

Y Leonardo no era idiota.

Pero como no quería sacar conclusiones, decidió solo vigilar al oji verde, confiaba en la habilidad de Mikey para elegir a sus amigos, véase a L, pero aun así, cual mama gallina, el moreno no le aparto la vista a aquellos 2 mientras pasaban la tarde (una de muchas) jugando el nuevo videojuego de Héroes Espaciales de Leo y claro que el pelirrojo no tardo en empezar a insultar la calidad de los gráficos y lo tonto que se le hacia el show, aunque se mordió al lengua en el instante en que Mikey dijo que le parecían guay, aun así de vez en cuando el moreno escuchaba como el otro soltaba comentarios entre dientes.

En un momento de descuido, Raph lo cacho y le lanzo una mirada cargada de arrogancia, el ceño fruncido y algo más que el moreno no llego a identificar y como leo no es de los que se quedan de brazos cruzados decidió devolvérsela desafiante preparándose para lo que siguiera, pero paro tan rápido como empezó, cuando el rubio empezó a gritar de emoción porque estaban a punto de llegar con el jefe final del primer mundo.

Sep, definitivamente esto no terminara bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yoshi confía en su hijo.

Pese a la idea de que era un hombre apegado a las reglas y el orden y pudiera parecer estricto, él tenía plena confianza en su hijo, que su corta edad ha sido capaz de demostrar ser un individuo responsable y que se porta bien. Siempre ayudando con los quehaceres y con la tarea terminada antes de irse a jugar con Mikey, jamás mentía y ayudaba a quien lo necesitara, yada, yada…

En resumen, Sensei podía estar seguro de que su hijo era más que capaz de cuidarse por si solito cuando el no pudiera estar presente.

Así que, si alguien fuera tan amable de explicarle, porque demonios, el administrador del edificio le estaba hablando al trabajo para infórmale que encontraron a su hijo con otros 2, en el sótano del lugar y que de alguna manera este estaba inundado de agua hasta el ombligo.

Yoshi confía en su hijo, enserio que sí, pero sigue siendo un niño.


	19. LA PERSECUCIÓN

A ver.

¿Ahora en dónde rayos se encontraba?

El pelirrojo llevaba mas de una hora siguiendo al menor desde que había salido en chinga de su casa, y de alguna manera fue arrastrado por el rubio casi 5 cuadras, entre semáforos y curvas, gentíos y puesto, hubo veces en que casi perdía al otro si no fuera porque el rubio se paraba a cada rato a hacer quien sabe qué.

Después de cruzar cierta avenida el rubio se perdió entre el mar de piernas y Raph pese a su constante entrenamiento y patrullaje, el pelirrojo había logrado cierta resistencia física, pero ni el era rival para la hiperactividad de aquel niño.

Se planteo la idea de devolverse y ya después investigaría que onda con el otro, solo que había un pequeñisisisismo detalle.

No sabía dónde carajos estaba.

Mientras pensaba una manera de como volver a casa, un destello rubio paso por su visión periférica y justo en el instante que se volteo el oji azul daba vuelta en una esquina con lo que parecían ser…

¿Flores?

¿Para que quería Mikey un ramo lleno de flores coloridas? A menos que.

…

Oh no, oh no nonononononon,  **NO**

Esto no estaba pasando.

No, se negaba, debía se un juego, una confusión y su cerebro le estaba jugando una broma super pesada

En definitiva, esas flores no podrían ser para el azabache.

Claro, Mikey siempre parecía emocionado cada que hablaba con Leo o los constantes abrazos que siempre le andaba dando o lo mucho que parecía admirarle, pero eso no significa que le gustaba, ¿cierto?

_¡¿CIERTO?!_

Con ese horrible pensamiento en a cabeza el pelirrojo se dispuso a no perderle el rastro al otro, se negaba a creerlo hasta verlo el mismo con sus propios ojos esmeralda.

Pero ¿enserio podría ser testigo de eso?

Bueno, ya vería cuando llegara a ese punto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

15 minutos tras una pequeña persecución, el pelirrojo se encontraba frente a lo que parecía un parque descuidado y olvidado, los juegos estaba muy oxidados y los botes de basura estaban desbordados, haciendo notar que nadie la había pasado una mano desde hace algún tiempo.

Mikey se metió entre unas malezas mal cortadas y Raph no tardo en seguirle, el rubio caminaba con tal seguridad, parecía que ya se sabía bien por donde iba, el pelirrojo trato de ser lo mas sigiloso posible, si es que podría serlo en un camino lleno de hojas muertas, pisaba cuidadoso, en un momento en que alzo la vista paras saber por dónde seguir, pero el pequeño ya no estaba.

Raph paro en seco y trato de buscarlo a su alrededor hasta que una figura se le hecho encima, de la impresión el pelirrojo grito y por la fuerza del impacto salieron rodando, quedando encima la figurita.

―  _¿Raphie?_  -Mikey estaba confundidisismo-  _¿Qué haces aquí?_

―  _Yo…-_  aquellos ojos azules lo miraban con tanta inocencia y sin una pizca de enojo

Raph quiso mentir de veras de veritas que sí.

―  _Te seguí-_  suspiro derrotado-  _no era mi intención, solo que te vi salir corriendo de la nada, y bueno, yo... veras, te aseguro que no te espiaba, eso sería de raros ¡no lo soy, te lo juro! Y, y-_  su explicación/excusa fue cortado por un dedo posarse en sus labios.

En algún momento por el nervio el Raph había apartado la mirada y cuando la volvió a dirigir a oji azul se le corto el aire, el rubio le sonreía tiernamente, no parecía enfadado, parecía divertido por la vergüenza del otro, " _desgraciado"_  pensó.

―  _Raphie respira_ \- dijo entre risas _\- no estoy enojado, palabra_ \- puso su mano en el corazón y la otra alzándola tipo scout.

El más bajo se quitó de encima y ayuda a Raph a parase, después de una pauta incomoda, el mayor volvió a hablar.

―  _Y, ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?_

El rubio le contemplo unos segundos, su mirada delataba que se estaba debatiendo entre decirle y no, al final lo único que hizo fue agárrale la mano y seguir caminado, el mas alto no dijo nada y se dejó guiar.

Caminaron por que le pareció un largo rato, la dirección por la que iban se iba aclarando con cada paso que daban y las hojas muertas se iban haciendo menos abundantes, Mikey iba sorprendentemente callado y eso preocupo al pelirrojo.

El sendero se volvió mas amplio a cada paso que daban cuando Raph iba a preguntar si faltaba mucho, el rubio se paro en seco frente a lo que parecía ser una pequeña colina y retomando el curso subieron la ligera curva, en la mera punto se podía aprecia que algo se alzaba, a cada paso que daban Raph podía definir cada vez mas aquel objeto, era alto pero plano y delgado, el color se confundía con el paisaje pues era gris con toques violáceos, con algunas hierbas brotándole de los lados y lo que parecía un cuad-

_Oh._

El rubio se acercó un poco más a la tumba, sentándose frente a ella, Raph solo observaba, no sabiendo muy bien que hacer, su mirada pasaba del rubio a la piedra tallada, el rubio poso suavemente las flores frente a la lápida para después acariciar la piedra, el oji verde no podía verlo la expresión del otro, pero el temblor de sus hombros le dio una idea.

― _Se llamaba Miwa_ \- hablo el pequeño después de unos minutos más-  _ella y Donnie me encontraron cuando era pequeñ_ o- sonrió melancólico-  _bueno, más pequeño_.

― _Me había dejado_ \- volvió a hablar el pequeño-  _yo solo tenía 4, así que no recuerdo mucho, solo sé que un día me dejaron en un callejón y nunca regresaron_ \- a cada palabra la vos del pequeño se quebraba un poco-  _no sé cuánto tiempo estuve solo, solo sabía que tenía hambre, hacía frío y yo estaba solo, y yo, y-_

Mikey rompió a llorar con tal fuerza y dolor que parecía que hasta los mismo arboles se doblaban por aquella tristeza que salía de los ojos del pequeño, solo duraron segundos que a Raph se le hicieron eternos y justo cuando creyó que no pudiera ponerse peor…

Silencio.

Crudo, crudo silencio.

Quiso decir algo, pero jamás había estado en una situación como esta, no se le daba eso de animar a las personas, y ahora helo aquí, con un pequeño rubio que siempre irradia alegría hecho un mar de tristeza y llanto, cualquiera se hubiera asustado ante tal situación.

Pero Raphael O'Niel no era cualquiera.

Lentamente y tratando de no sobresaltar al ojiazul que lloraba silencioso con la cabeza entre las manos y el cuerpo temblando furioso a causa del esfuerzo de tratar de controlar sus lágrimas, poco a poco se apegó más a Mikey hasta tenerlo rodeado con un brazo alrededor de su cuello y con la otra había tomado ambas manos de rubio y las había llevado hacia su pecho, lo acerco hasta hacer que su cabeza estuviera en su hombro, como era ligeramente mas alto, rap poso su cabeza encima de la de Mikey, con un tono tan suave y a la vez firme logro hacer que el rubio dejara de contenerse.

―  _Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí._

Dicho esto, el rubio volvió a llorar. Se quedaron así por un buen rato, pero ninguno de los dos se había movido, y Raph pensaba quedarse así el tiempo necesario, el rubio se retorció ente sus brazos y fue ahí cuando decido soltarle las manos, no duraron ni un segundo sueltas cuando el pequeño lo rodeo con ellas con todas sus fuerzas.

El pelirrojo afianzo el agarre de su brazo y se acomodó mejor para que Mikey no estuviera incomodo, ya no lloraba, pero Raph podía sentir los temblores del otro y estaba segurísimo de que su hombro a este punto estaba super empapado, pero eso le valía madres.

Se quedaron mirando la tumba un poco más, Raph había llevado su mano hacia los cabellos del otro y lo acariciaba suavemente a manera de consuelo, Mikey murmuro feliz y adormilado.

― _Oye Mikey-_ Raph hablo con un tono tan suave que si no fuera porque el rubio estaba pegado como lapa ni siquiera él sabría si había hablado, la atmosfera era tan tranquila que tenia miedo de romperla como solo sus palabras.

― _¿_ _Mmmh? -_ fue la respuesta de un adormilado rubio.

―  _¿Maratón en mi casa?_


	20. EL MITO

― _Casey_

― _Shht!_

―…

El silencio los volvió a invadir, lo único que se podía escuchar era el tenue movimiento de las hojas mecidas por la brisa fría de la noche, de vez en cuando se escuchaba el repiqueteo de algún animal entre los basureros y dos chicos se encontraban frente a la puerta trasera del local, cosa que no era el plan, ya que el original había consistido en entrar por una de las ventanas del baño de hombres (Casey se había asegurado de dejarla sin seguro antes de que se fueran) pero al parecer esa idea sé que por la borda en el momento en el que Casey trato entrar de cara solo para ser recibido por el vidrio y terminar con la nariz roja por el impacto y un gran puchero (del cual Donnie en definitiva no encontró pa nada adorable, nope, claro que no).

y después de una discusión, helos aquí.

Casey llevaba unos buenos 20 minutos peleándose con el candado, y Donnie estaba a nada de irse a su casa e incluso Casey le apoyo con la idea si así dejaba de enchinchar, y ya se hubiera ido si no fuera por, bueno…

¡Por qué no sería responsable de que el idiota cogiera un resfriado!

Siiii, por eso...

Esto era ridículo.

― _Casey ¡esto es ridículo! -_ siseo el castaño mientras se acercaba inconscientemente al moreno, en algún recóndito lugar de su mente se justificaba que era para mantener el calor de ambos y no terminar convertidos en paletas de hielo humanas-  _quieres dejarlo por la paz, es inútil, yo creo qu-_

― _Cállate que me desconcentras-_ el azabache se volteo para fulminarlo con la mirada, con lo que Donnie no contaba es que se había acercado de más y ahora tenía a azabache pegado casi nariz con nariz-  _en vez de andar jodiendo, porque no mejor me ayudas con esto, eh_ _ **genio**_ _-_  Casey parecía indiferente ante este hecho y lo seguía fulminando con la mirada, para luego voltearse y seguir con lo suyo mientras murmurar entre dientes enfurruñado.

A Donnie casi se le sale el corazón, tiene pruebas, que no oyen como este bombardeaba como loco ¿o qué?

El castaño sintió como sus mejillas se llenaban de calor, culpo a la briza helada de la noche, aun así, eso no le impidió fruncir la cara y empujar al moreno para que le dejara hacerlo.

En menos de 2 segundos se pudo oír el clic de la chapa abrirse y el oji cobrizo le hecho una mirada altanera a lo cual el azabache solo respondió con regresar el empujón para poder pasar primero y Donnie jura haber escuchado " _yo ya la había aflojado_ "

Meneo la cabeza rendido y divertido a la vez y prosiguió a entra, mientras la puerta se cerraba tras él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El almacén estaba a oscuras y Casey se rebusco entre los bolsillos hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, una lucecilla salió de entre sus manos e ilumino tenuemente lo que podía, las cajas apiladas de algunos productos de repisa por ahí, productos de limpieza por allá, una sombra siniestra por acullá, latas de cerveza por-

Espera, ¿Qué?

Casey se volvió rápido y apunto de nuevo hacia la esquina donde había visto la sombra, pero ahí solo estaba Donnie, quien con una linterna para acampar iluminaba unos papeles, este se viro para verle extrañado.

―  _¿Pasa algo?_

Casey negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la siguiente puerta para continuar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La 1:30 am y ambos chicos ya estaba llegando al límite, en todos los sentíos de la palabra, por un lado estaban a nada de comprobar si era cierto o no, aquel mito urbano y por el otro ya estaban hastiados de esperar, exploraron cada rincón del local y pese a que ambos creyeron ver algo moverse entre las sombras, nunca estaba seguros, estaban apiñaron en el centro del local, entre mesas y sillas multicolores, Casey estaba harto de esperar y su celular estaba a nada de quedarse sin pila y Donnie, pese a estar acostumbrado a andar levantado a estas horas, se encontraba aburrido de no hacer nada, incluso llegaron al punto de jugar cartas  **(ve tu a saber de dónde las sacaron)** incluso llegaron de estar a nada de irse a dormir, solo por necedad.

Empezó 5 a las 2.

Al principio fue leve, como estaban concentrados en su juego no lo escucharon, pero poco a poco se hizo más presente, sonidos, murmullos y Casey sintió como se le enchinaba cada peo de su ser

Se estaban acercando.

Lento y seguro, ambos adolescentes se pusieron de pie (cámaras listas) y se dirigieron hacia el origen, cundo estuvieron frente al despacho del dueño se miraron entre ellos para asentirse entre sí, el castaño tomo el pomo, no sin antes respirar profundo abrió la puerta de golpe y….

Caos, libros volaban, papeles zumbaban de aquí pa allá, el escritorio estaba de cabeza y las luces parpadeaba sin control y entre todo eso se encontraban 3 figuras flotando y riendo sin control.

Sep.

Confirmado, el lugar estaba pinchemente poseído por el mismísimo demonio.

**Cool.**

Pero ahora…

Ambos chicos cerraron la puerta de golpe y se miraron por unos segundos con los ojos abiertotes, Casey se animo a hablar.

― _Mejor vamos a dormir_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Helado.

Donnie sentía todo su cuerpo entumido y el piso estaba demasiado duro para poder acomodarse propiamente, sabia que debió haber traído mas de una almohada, ¿porque nunca seguía sus instintos?

Habían decidido quedarse pese a lo que acababan de presenciar, si le preguntaban, Donnie aún no entendía como el moreno logro convencerle de quedarse " _¡no lo vez! Si nos vamos ahora, todo mundo creerá que tuvimos miedo y nos tacharan de miedosos y yo no lo soy"_

" _¿O qué? ¿apoco tu sí?_

Como aborrecía sus provocaciones.

Salió de sus divagaciones cuando sintió como algo le tocaba el hombro y estuvo a punto de darle en la madre a Casey si no fuera porque este le agarro le brazo antes de que pudiera hacer algo más.

― ¡ _Epa! Calmado ahí, soy solo yo._

Donnie le miro escéptico y se deshizo del agarre-  _efectivamente eres tú, ¿quién más_? -al ver la mirada malévola del otro solo rodo lo ojos- _sabes que, mejor no contestes, ¿Qué quieres?_

― _No puedo dormir, tengo frio._

―  _¿_ _Y qué quieres que haga yo?, la calefacción no funciona y no tengo mis herramientas conmigo-_  Donnie se semi sentó apoyándose sobre sus codos _._

― _Eso ya lo sé idiota-_ respondió el moreno-  _te escuche las primeras 6 veces que me lo dijiste, pero tengo una idea que pueda ayudarnos a los dos._

Donnie le miro dudoso

―  _¡_ _Hey no me mires así! Es una buena idea, ¡lo juro!_

Donnie suspiro derrotado

― _Te escucho_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

―  _¡Ni loco!_

―  _Pero si es una buena idea_

―  _¡No me interesa, no pienso hacer y punto!_

― _Oh vamos cerebrito, que nunca habías abrazado pa dar calor ¿o qué? -_ le molesto el moreno, aun sin responder, Donnie le miro con la jeta a todo lo que da, y este quien se cree que es, ahí sí, ahora resulta que la única manera de no congelarse era pegarse como chicle  **(aunque era verdad)** , invadir el espacio personal del otro  **(eso ya lo hace)** y usarse como almohadas usar las suyas como colchón  **(así estarías mas cómodo ¿nah?)**

**Además, está comprobada que las personas pueden compartirse calor en situaciones extremas, y Casey parece estar bien con ello, además no crees que huele bien, yo se que sí, me recuerda a pino y cuero y ade-**

"¡ _YA CALLATE!"_

Primero muerto.

Casey lo miraba paciente a su respuesta final, Donnie lo delibero un poco más antes de suspira resignado y se acercó un poco solo para ser atrapado entre los brazos del jugador de hockey, y wow,  _"olía a pino"_   **(te dije)** escucho como el otro se reía entre dientes y Donnie respondió pegándole en el brazo y sintió como se lo regresaban, sin pies o cabeza empezó una guerra de manotazo y no tardo mucho antes de que ambos terminaran riendo y sin darse cuenta ya estaba acostados entre las sabanas y almohadas.

Donnie miro hacia arriba y fue recibido por unos ojos azabaches relajados y divertidos a la vez, y de pronto se sintió sobrecogido para disimula, oculto su cabeza en el pecho del otro por la pena, solo para sentir como este se seguía riendo, el muy creído.

Los minutos pasaron lentos, o eso pensaba el castaño, pese al cansancio que se cargaba no podía pegar ojo y cada que lo intentaba una respiración sobre su cabeza lo devolvía de golpe al mundo real y maldecía una y otra vez al estúpido de Jones y su facilidad para quedarse jetón.

Y estúpido el por seguir haciéndole caso.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Le preguntaría a April después.

Casey lo saco de sus pensamientos,  _de nuevo¸_  cuando se removió inesperadamente y de alguna manera afianzo más el agarre y su nariz se hundió mas en el pelo del otro y el oji cobrizo sintió como el pecho del otro vibraba en una risa muda hecha por las cosquillas en la nariz,  _hora si_ , ya bailo Berta Preciado.

Se iba a morir de tan rápido que le bombeaba la sangre.

Y, aun así, entre los ululares de las lechuzas y el palpitar del moreno, se durmió.

Ambos estaban profundamente dormidos en los brazos del otro arrullados por las estrellas, la música de la radio y el calor del otro y si de pura casualidad se había acurrucado más de lo que había acordado, bueno, nadie lo tenía que saber ¿vedad?

En la oscuridad las figuras observaban sonrientes con sus ojos blancos a los jóvenes dormidos frente a ellos.

Una nube paso tapando la luna y con ello todo lo demás.

**Author's Note:**

> MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ-cofcofcof
> 
> Ola! Me presento con mi primer fic yaoi EVER, o sea ando emocionadísima pues jamás había hecho uno de estos y realmente espero que me salga bien.
> 
> Ya se, ya se, tengo como mil fics sin terminar y yo salgo con otro, de verdad no estoy buena XD
> 
> Pero igual si les gusto háganmelo saber, quejas, sugerencias, tomates, cebollas, lo que quieran lanzar.


End file.
